Let Me be Yours
by sosonim
Summary: Sungmin sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. namun usahanya runtuh saat Kyuhyun kembali muncul di kehidupannya. KyuhyunXSungmin/GS/RatedM/DLDR/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

LET ME BE YOURS

.

.

Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Other cast

.

.

Rated M | GS | Typo(s)

.

Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya, karangan saya, dan ide saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member super junior dan group lainnya untuk kepentingan cerita ini.

.

.

Don't like don't read.

.

Happy Reading

 **PROLOG**

"Bagaimana bisa dia membuat pesta di hari senin."

Sungmin mendengus kesal melangkahkan kakinya memasuki diskotik yang sesak akan pengunjung. Sungmin heran, bukankah ini hari senin?

Hingar bingar alunan musik Dj menyambut Sungmin. Bau minuman alkohol dan kepulan asap rokok juga tak ingin kalah menyambutnya. Sungmin memutar matanya saat seorang pria menghalangi jalannya dan mengajaknya untuk minum bersama. Ia tentu saja menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dirinya datang kemari bukan untuk minum bersama pria murahan yang mencoba menggodanya.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin menoleh. Melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan mendekati meja di mana teman-temannya berada.

Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Yesung. Sungmin medesah frustasi. Mengapa hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan disini? Ia menyesal tidak mengajak Leo. Sepupunya itu bisa di andalkan dan juga memiliki wajah yang tampan, setidaknya ia tak akan menjadi obat nyamuk ditengah-tengah teman-temannya. Dan tak akan ada pria hidung belang yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kau datang terlambat." Eunhyuk menuang penuh wine kedalam gelas kosong didepannya. "Minumlah."

"Aku harus lembur." Sungmin menggeleng. "Oh. Kau akan membuatku tidak bekerja besok."

Eunhyuk tertawa. Memaksa Sungmin mengambil gelas ditangannya. Eunhyuk tahu Sungmin tidak bisa menolak aroma wine yang memabukan itu. Sungmin sangat menyukainya.

"Ambilah cuti Min. Kau seperti wanita yang gila bekerja dan lupa jika kau juga harus berkencan."

Siwon sang pemilik pesta menuang kembali wine kedalam gelas Sungmin. Lucu memang jika pertemuan tujuh orang di sebuah diskotik disebut pesta. Tapi itulah yang Siwon katakan di telpon siang tadi. Pria itu baru saja memenangkan tender bernilai milyaran. Beruntungnya Kibum memiliki kekasih kaya raya seperti Siwon.

"Aku akan mengajukan cuti satu bulan penuh jika kau adalah bosnya. Jadi belilah perusahaan itu."

"Bercintalah denganku sekali. Dan aku akan membelikannya atas namamu."

"Oh. Akan kulakukan sayang jika Kibum bukan sahabat ku."

Gelak tawa terdengar di meja itu. Mereka banyak bercerita tentang tender yang dimenangkan Siwon. Mereka juga merencanakan untuk berlibur bersama ke Italy bulan depan. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak berlibur karena kesibukan yang menyita habis waktu mereka.

Sungmin tentu saja tidak akan ikut. Yang benar saja, ia tidak memiliki pasangan. Bergabung untuk berlibur dengan mereka? Oh tidak. Terima kasih.

"Kau harus ikut. Kami tidak menerima penolakan." Donghae menanggapi penolakan Sungmin. Ia merangkul bahu Eunhyuk, melesakan wajahnya mencium leher wanitanya. Sungmin berdecih, jika ia ikut bergabung berlibur ke Italy, mungkin ia akan melihat pasangan itu bercinta di depannya.

"Kau harus ikut Min." Seru Ryeowook.

"Kalian pasti tahu apa permasalahanku."

"Cuti?"

Sungmin mendesah kesal pada Yesung. Bukan itu yang ia maksud. Sungmin heran mengapa Yesung bisa sebodoh itu. Dan Ryeowook akan memukulnya seperti biasa jika tahu ia menyebut Yesung 'bodoh'.

Selain Kibum, Ryeowook juga perempuan yang beruntung. Yesung adalah pemilik perusahaan penerbit majalah mode ternama. Ryeowook tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masa depannya. Dan beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menikah.

"Bukan. Itu karena Sungmin sedang tidak berkencan."

Sungmin bersyukur jika ada sosok Kibum yang pintar dan peka diantara mereka. Kibum adalah orang pertama yang ia cari ketika membutuhkan tempat untuk bercerita jika sedang ada masalah. Karena menurutnya hanya Kibum yang bisa ia andalkan. Jika bercerita pada Eunhyuk atau Ryeowook. Itu akan berujung tentang brand ternama yang tengah meluncurkan produk-produk baru.

"Sudah aku katakan. Kau butuh pria Min. kau terlihat menyedihkan." Ejek Donghae.

Sungmin meneguk kembali winenya. "Kau tahu. Semua pria yang berkencan denganku adalah brengsek."

"Kau hanya berkencan tiga kali. Dan satu diantaranya kurasa tidak." Sahut Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. Entah mengapa menyebut nama pria itu membuatnya merasa aneh.

Kyuhyun adalah mantan kekasihnya. Mereka bertemu di sebuah acara dan memutuskan untuk berkencan satu bulan kemudian. Hubungan mereka berjalan baik, tak terhitung berapa kali mereka bercinta, karena hasrat masing-masing yang begitu besar dan keinginan ingin saling memiliki.

Namun Sungmin harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Itu hanya berjalan satu tahun. Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan Korea dan pergi ke Inggris, dan Sungmin tak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Ia memutuskan hubungannya dan Kyuhyun menghargai keputusan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali berkencan setelah cukup lama ia menutup hatinya untuk pria. Namun hubungan itu hanya berjalan beberapa bulan saja. Bahkan satu dari mereka hanya memanfaatkan uang Sungmin.

"Jangan membicarakan pria itu. Hidupnya sudah tenang di sana."

Sungmin berucap seolah-olah Kyuhyun sudah tiada. Ia tak ingin mengingat pria itu lagi.

"Sayang sekali tapi dia sedang berjalan kemari." Yesung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Mengintip pria yang berjalan kearah mereka dari balik badan Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikan badannya. "Sial. Untuk apa dia disini? Kau juga mengundangnya?" ia menatap Siwon tajam.

"Kyuhyun juga temanku. Tak salah jika aku mengundangnya kemari." Pria Choi itu mengedikan bahunya. Meraih dagu Kibum melumat bibir perempuan itu lembut.

Sungmin ingin muntah. Bukan! Sungmin ingin pulang.

"Hay."

Sapaan Kyuhyun disambut hangat oleh mereka. Kecuali Sungmin, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan pura-pura menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengisi sisi kosong di sebelah Sungmin. Kini sofa panjang itu terisi Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang kau kembali ke Korea." Ucap Ryeowook. Sungmin memutar matanya. _Aku tidak!_

"Inggris tidak menyenangkan. Aku lebih suka Korea." Sungmin mendelik saat Kyuhyun mengambil gelasnya dan meneguk winenya tandas. Melihat tingkah Sungmin membuat yang lain menahan senyumnya.

"Benarkah? Apa wanita di Inggris juga tidak menyenangkan?" Goda Siwon.

 _Sialan! Apa mereka akan membicarakan berapa wanita yang Kyuhyun tiduri di Inggris?_

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Menuang kembali wine di gelas Sungmin, lalu menyodorkannya pada perempuan itu. "Kau butuh minum. Sedari tadi kau hanya diam."

Sungmin ingin sekali pergi dari sana. Namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu merangkulnya membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Jangan pergi. Aku merindukanmu."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae beranjak kelantai dansa saat sang Dj memainkan musik yang menghentak. Mereka tak tahan untuk tidak menggerakan tubuhnya. Tak lama Siwon dan Kibum ikut menyusul Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sementara Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang asik bercumbu di tempat yang lebih temaram.

"Apa kabarmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Tangan pria itu menyentuh paha Sungmin yang tak tertutup. Ia menyesal memakai gaun ini, harusnya ia memakai gaun yang lebih panjang. Setidaknya itu tidak akan membuat setengah pahanya terpampang jelas seperti ini.

"Aku baik." Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tak merindukanku?"

"Kapan kau kembali dari Inggris?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu jika Sungmin sedang mecoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Satu minggu lalu. Dan selama itu aku seperti orang gila."

Alis Sungmin mengerut. "Apa yang membuatmu gila?"

"Kau." Sungmin terbelalak saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meraih tengkuknya. Menciumnya sangat dalam dan begitu panas. Ia merindukan bibir ini, bibir Kyuhyun yang pernah menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya dan membuatnya merasa melayang. Oh mengingatnya membuat Sungmin panas.

Sungmin terengah, Kyuhyun tak berubah. Ciuman pria itu masih sangat menggairahkan dan ia inginkan lebih. Tidak! Sungmin tidak akan begitu saja menyerahkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Kau tahu betapa gilanya aku menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku mengikuti saran Donghae untuk menunggu Siwon mengadakan pesta sialan ini."

Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya. Ia sudah lebih siap dan menyambut bibir hangat Kyuhyun. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mudah terbuai dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Tak ada pria lain yang mencumbunya sehebat ini, kedua mantannya sangat payah.

Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dipangkuan pria itu. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras. Hatinya tersenyum. Ia senang jika Kyuhyun ternyata masih bergairah padanya.

Sungmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun menyelipkan jari di sela-sela paha dalamnya. Menyentuh miliknya yang masih tertutup celana dalam sialan.

"Tidak Kyu jangan lakukan." Terlambat. Jemari Kyuhyun sudah menyelinap masuk kedalam miliknya. "Oh ya… sentuh disana."

Sungmin sudah seperti jalang yang menjual dirinya dengan sok mahal. Ia mencegah Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah merah padam saat ini. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya yang terlalu 'gampangan'. Kyuhyun menyukai wanita yang liar.

 _Sial. Kapan aku terakhir kali merasakan nikmat seperti ini._

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menggerakan jemarinya cepat, membawa Sungmin menuju puncaknya. Kyuhyun puas. Sungmin tetaplah Sungminnya yang dulu, Sungmin yang sensitive dan menggairahkan.

Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya menahan nyeri dibawah sana. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi. Rindu akan Sungmin dan juga sentuhan perempuan itu membuatnya berubah menjadi hewan buas yang bisa saja menerkam tubuh sexy itu sekarang juga. Tapi Kyuhyun masih memiliki akal sehat. Ia tak ingin menjadi tontonan orang-orang saat menyalurkan kerinduannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau pasti merasakannya. Dia sudah sangat tegang dan kau harus menenangkannya kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hay apa kabar?

Saya bawa fanfic baru dan ini masih prolog. Semoga mendapat respon yang baik.

Saya tunggu review kalian.

Terima kasih.

Anissa Lee.


	2. BAB 1

LET ME BE YOURS

.

.

Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Other cast

.

.

Rated M | GS | Typo(s)

.

Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya, karangan saya, dan ide saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member super junior dan group lainnya untuk kepentingan cerita ini.

.

.

Don't like don't read.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _Aku bisa gila!_

Sungmin meraih botol air mineral di meja kerjanya. Meneguknya habis tak besisa, Pekerjaannya begitu menumpuk karena perusahaan tempatnya bekerja akan meluncurkan produk baru. Itu berarti ia harus merelakan waktunya 11 sampai 13 jam hanya untuk bekerja.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya, membaca pesan singkat yang belum sempat ia baca. Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Ryeowook. Tiga sahabatnya itu mengirimkan pesan yang sama, mengingatkannya agar tak mengambil jam lembur jumat malam besok. Itu sudah menjadi jadwal rutin mereka untuk berkumpul dengan para prianya.

Sungmin tak akan ikut. Ia memang tak akan mengambil lembur di hari jumat nanti. Hanya saja ia yakin jika Kyuhyun juga akan berada disana. Jadi lebih baik ia tak datang. Ia akan menonton drama saja nanti.

Semenjak malam yang panjang dan melelahkan itu, Ia berusaha untuk menghindari Kyuhyun, termasuk teman-temannya. Sudah dua minggu ini ia terus menolak ajakan mereka untuk bertemu. Ia belum siap untuk bertemu Kyuhyun terlalu sering. Ia hanya tak mau perasaannya pada Kyuhyun kembali muncul.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Memikirkan Kyuhyun membuatnya teringat sentuhan pria itu. Ia sungguh terbuai oleh perlakuan Kyuhyun yang lembut namun menggairahkan. Ia akui pria itu sangat ahli dalam bercinta. Kyuhyun bahkan mampu membawanya mencapai puncak sebanyak empat kali malam itu.

 _Sial. Mengapa aku memikirkan itu!_

Ia menepuk pipinya. Beranjak menuju meja kerja Victoria. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk mengeluh pada perempuan itu jika sedang lelah.

Victoria cantik. Tubuhnya indah bak model _victoria secret_ seperti namanya. Tak banyak karyawan pria disini yang menginginkanya. Dan sayangnya Victoria sudah memiliki pacar.

"Aku bisa gila Vic jika setiap hari harus mengerjakan laporan sebanyak itu."

"Ya beginilah Min. kita hanya karyawan yang di bayar untuk diperlakukan sebagai sapi perah."

Sungmin mendesah menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja Victoria. Victoria hanya tertawa melihatnya. Perempuan itu kembali menatap layar komputer menyelesaikan laporan keuangan yang bos minta kemarin lusa.

"Ingin ku pesankan kopi?"

"Tak usah Vic. Aku sudah terlalu banyak minum kopi hari ini."

Sungmin melihat jam tangannya. Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, pantas saja ia merasa lapar. Siang tadi perutnya hanya terisi sepotong cake coklat dan segelas kopi hitam. Sepertinya satu kotak pizza akan membuatnya kembali bersemangat kerja.

"Tapi aku senang jika kau memesankan pizza untukku."

Victoria tertawa lalu menelpon restoran pizza langganan mereka. Memesan dua pizza ukuran besar dan satu lusin minuman kaleng. Tak hanya mereka berdua yang masih berada disini. Hampir semua karyawan di divisi mereka mengambil jam lembur.

"Kau tahu Min. kudengar kita memiliki CEO baru."

"Benarkah? Bukan pak tua itu lagi?"

Victoria menggeleng, melipat tangannya diatas meja siap untuk bergossip. "Sebenarnya perusahaan ini sudah di beli oleh perusahaan dari Inggris tujuh bulan yang lalu. Maka dari itu kita banyak meluncurkan produk baru sekarang."

"Benarkah? Mengapa aku tak tahu tentang itu."

Victoria mencebikan bibirnya. "Kau memang tak tahu apa apa Min. Bahkan aku putus dengan Changmin kau juga tak tahu."

Sungmin sudah akan berteriak sebelum tangan Victoria lebih dulu membekapnya. "Benarkah?" _Victoria putus dengan Changmin? Hubungan mereka bahkan belum genap satu bulan._

"Tak apa, kami merasa tidak cocok. Lagi pula aku juga sedang dekat dengan Nickhun."

"Kau gila!" Ia menggeleng heran. Temannya ini memang sering bergonta-ganti pacar. Sedangkan ia? Seumur hidupnya hanya pernah berkencan tiga kali.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah gontai. Ia sudah terlihat seperti zombie dengan lingkar mata hitam yang lebar. Semalam ia pulang saat jarum jam mendekati angka sebelas. Ia harus menyelesaikan laporan yang bosnya minta dan harus mempresentasikannya hari ini.

Sungmin menyeduh kopi berharap rasa kantuk dan lelahnya sedikit menghilang. Ia sangat bersyukur ini hari jumat. Ia tak perlu mengambil jam lembur dan akan menghabiskan harinya untuk tidur setelah pulang kerja.

Suasana kantor terlihat sedikit berbeda pagi ini. Dari yang Sungmin dengar, hari ini CEO baru mereka akan datang. Dan mereka sibuk mempesiapkan segalanya serapih mungkin. Sungmin mengedikan bahunya. Ia hanya karyawan biasa yang tak begitu berpengaruh di perusahaan ini. jadi tak perlu sesibuk mereka.

"Sungmin kau sudah menyelesaikan laporannya?"

"Sudah Jungmo. Aku tinggal mencetaknya saja."

Jungmo tersenyum lebar. Menyenderkan tubuhnya ditepi meja Sungmin. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Aku akan mengusulkan untuk menaikan gajimu."

"Bagaimana jika cuti satu minggu penuh. Aku akan lebih menyukainya."

"Baiklah, setelah produk baru ini luncur, aku akan memberimu cuti satu minggu penuh."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Oh Tuhan, bisa aku dapatkan itu mulai besok?"

Jungmo tertawa, mencolek dagunya persis seperti pria hidung belang yang sedang menggoda wanita. "Asal kau mau bermalam denganku."

Sungmin berdecih memukul lengan Jungmo. "Mati saja kau." Ia tahu Jungmo hanya bercanda, dan ia juga bercanda menyumpahi Jungmo seperti itu. Jungmo adalah kepala divisi yang menyenangkan dan sangat ramah pada bawahannya.

Saat makan siang, hampir semua orang membicarakan tentang CEO baru. Termasuk Victoria, perempuan itu berkata jika bos baru mereka sangat tampan dan sexy. Victoria berpapasan saat akan meminta tanda tangan manager keuangan di lantai tujuh. Sungmin merasa iri belum melihat CEO tampan itu secara langsung.

"Kau tahu Min. tatapannya sangat tajam dan itu akan membuatmu otomatis mengaguminya. Seperti sihir."

"Kau berlebihan Vic." Ia menyuap pasta nya.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau belum melihatnya."

Mereka kembali menikmati makan siang. Membicarakan Jimmy Choo yang baru saja mengeluarkan sepatu model terbaru, artis Kim Jonghyun, dan kembali membicarakan CEO baru mereka.

"Oh Tuhan. Dia ada disini?"

"Siapa? Bos baru? Untuk apa dia ke kantin?" Sungmin setengah terkejut. Antusias membalikan badan dengan cepat untuk melihatnya. Ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan.

 _Kyuhyun? Sial, jadi CEO barunya adalah Kyuhyun?_

Sungmin berbalik. Meminum jus jeruknya tak bersisa. "Aku benar bukan? Dia tampan dan Sexy. Melihatnya dari kejauhan saja kau sudah seperti itu." Cibir Victoria.

"Terserah kau saja."

Ia ingin pergi secepatnya dari sini. Berharap Kyuhyun belum melihatnya. "God! Dia kemari Min." Victoria menariknya. "Kau jangan pergi dulu. Duduk dan tundukan kepalamu."

"Apa?"

Victoria menahan kepalanya agar menunduk. Perempuan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Ya! Vic. Apa yang kita lakukan?" Protesnya.

"Dia sedang berjalan kearah sini Min. aku takut dia akan menegur kita. Aku belum siap mati hanya karena mendapat tegurannya."

"Kita justru akan mati karena kita masih berada disini. jam makan siang sudah selesai tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

"Kau…"

Ia dan Victoria sama sama mematung mendengar suara itu. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Ia begitu hafal suara itu, suara yang terdengar seribu kali lebih sexy saat mendesahkan namanya. Oh! Cukup!

Victoria mendongak menampakan senyum manisnya menyapa Kyuhyun. Ia mengikuti gerakan Victoria, menoleh ke sisi lain mengalihkan tatapan Kyuhyun. Ia harus pergi sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan apapun. Victoria tak boleh tahu jika ia pernah berhubungan dengan CEO baru mereka.

"… menjatuhkan ponselmu."

 _Ponsel?_

Ia dan Victoria menunduk melihat kearah lantai. Benar saja, ponsel malangnya tergeletak sangat menyedihkan dilantai. Itu pasti terjatuh saat Victoria menarik tubuhnya tadi. Ia bersumpah akan meminta ganti jika terjadi sesuatu dengan ponsel barunya itu.

"Oh… Ponselku. Terima kasih tuan. Kami permisi kembali bekerja."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyederkan punggungnya di kepala kursi. Tersenyum mengingat ekspresi wajah Sungmin saat bertemu dengannya tadi. Ia tahu jika Sungmin tengah menghindarinya. Perempuan itu tak pernah datang saat berkumpul dengan yang lain. Ia juga tahu karyawan di sini tidak akan mengambil jam lembur saat akhir pekan. Jadi satu-satunya alasan Sungmin sudah pasti dirinya.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika Sungmin bekerja disini. Setahunya Sungmin dulu bekerja di sebuah agency dan jujur saja ia tak menyukainya. Banyak pria brengsek yang memanfaatkan calon artisnya sebelum mereka debut. Walau Sungmin hanya seorang karyawan. Ia tak mau Sungmin menjadi salah satunya.

 _Membayangkannya saja membuatku ingin membunuh mereka._

"Kris, tolong cari tahu karyawan yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Aku mau kau memberikan laporannya secepat mungkin padaku."

Ia tak perlu menunggu lama karena lima belas menit kemudian Kris mengantarkan berkas berisi data diri Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia tak butuh itu, ia jauh lebih tahu tentang kehidupan Sungmin. Bahkan tiap jengkal tubuh perempuan itu ia dapat mengingatnya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya di divisi mana dan sebagai apa Sungmin bekerja.

.

.

.

"Aku bosan."

Sungmin meneguk bir nya. Rencananya untuk bermalas-malasan dirumah lenyap begitu saja saat tiga sahabatnya menjemputnya di kantor. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kibum kali itu tak menerima alasan apapun darinya. Menurut mereka ia sudah terlalu sering 'membolos'.

Ia bahkan tak perlu repot-repot pulang untuk berganti pakaian karena Eunhyuk sudah membawakannya. Gaun sepan berwarna hitam yang memiliki potongan dada rendah ini asli rancangan Eunhyuk. Perempuan itu adalah designer yang cukup terkenal. Baju rancangannya tak jarang bermunculan di majalah fashion.

"Kami akan berdansa, kau mau ikut?" tawar Kibum.

"Itu terdengar seperti _threesome._ " Ketusnya.

Kibum dan Siwon tertawa, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lantai dansa. Ia sempat melihat Siwon meremas bokong Kibum. _Dasar mesum._

"Mengapa Kyuhyun belum juga datang?" Gumam Ryeowook.

"Kalian mengajaknya lagi?"

Donghae tersenyum. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Sungmin cukup mesra. Eunhyuk tak akan marah melihatnya. "Ayolah sayang. Kyuhyun juga teman kita."

Sungmin memutar manik matanya. _Kalian, bukan aku._ "Aku merasa sedang kalian jebak."

Donghae tertawa lalu menghisap rokoknya. "Tidak. Kami sayang padamu cantik. Dan kami ingin kalian kembali bersama."

"Aku sangat heran mengapa kau begitu membencinya?" Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak membencinya Hyuk." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Donghae. "Kita hanya tak lagi seperti dulu."

"Aku berani bertaruh jika kalian masih saling mencintai" Yesung menanggapi. Meminum bir nya yang hanya tinggal setengah.

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya. Ia beranjak ke lantai dansa menyusul Kibum dan Siwon, namun sepasang kekasih itu tak lagi berada disana. Biarlah ia sendiri, tak peduli jika ada pria hidung belang yang akan mendekatinya nanti. Ia hanya ingin melepas stress nya.

"Hai cantik." See? Seorang pria merangkul pinggulnya. "Kau sendiri sayang?"

"Ya. Dan menyingkirlah dariku." Ia melangkah menjauh, namun pria itu tetap membuntutinya.

"Jangan sok jual mahal cantik. Bagaimana jika malam ini kau tidur bersamaku."

Sungmin berdecih.

"Mati saja kau!" Itu bukan suaranya. Itu suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar diiringi sebuah pukulan. Sungmin terkesiap, ia menahan tubuh Kyuhyun saat ingin mendarat kan kembali pukulannya.

"Cukup Kyu, aku baik-baik saja."

Tak puas. Kyuhyun kembali meninju hidung pria itu sebelum membawa Sungmin pergi menjauh dari sana. Siulan dan tawa riuh terdengar dari Yesung dan lainnya saat melihat Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin mendekat meja mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengisi sisi kosong dan membirakan Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya. Sofa itu terlalu sempit jika mereka harus duduk berdampingan.

Sungmin mencebikan bibirnya mendengar tawa menggoda dari teman-temannya. Siapa yang mau duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun? Pria itu yang memaksanya, menarik dan menahan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan milik Kyuhyun. _Sial!_

"Dia menyentuhmu?" Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Hanya merangkul pinggangku."

"Brengsek. Seharusnya aku mematahkan tangannya."

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah membuatnya berdarah."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu menciumi tangannya. Eunhyuk dan lainnya tak lagi bersama mereka. Ia yakin jika teman-temannya itu sengaja melakukannya. Sebegitu inginkah ia dan Kyuhyun untuk dekat kembali?

Sungmin melengos saat Kyuhyun mencoba meraih bibirnya. Ia tak ingin kejadian malam itu terulang kembali. Jika Kyuhyun sudah menyentuhnya, ia tak akan sanggup menolak sentuhan lain dari Kyuhyun. Dirinya seperti jalang yang munafik.

"Tidak Kyu."

"Begitukah caramu berterima kasih?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

"Oh… thanks."

"Kau berbicara dengan bosmu."

Ia memutar matanya, hal yang sering ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. "Ini bukan di kantor."

Kyuhyun tertawa, meraih kembali tangannya mencium ujung jarinya satu persatu. "Kau membenciku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu." Ia menahan nafasnya saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat jari telunjuknya. _Mulutnya hangat._

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat membenciku."

"Kita tidak seperti dulu lagi Kyu. Jadi aku harus menjaga jarak darimu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau menjaga jarak dariku. Aku mau kau." Kyuhyun meraih bibirnya, menciumnya lembut lalu berubah panas. Ia tak cukup waktu untuk menolak serangan Kyuhyun. Gerakan pria itu sungguh cepat. Dan sialnya ia menyukai ciuman tiba-tiba itu.

Ia terengah. Kyuhyun memang luar biasa dalam berciuman. Lidahnya dihisap cukup kuat oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya mau tak mau harus mendesah. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dan meremas rambut belakang pria itu. Ia mulai bergerak gelisah, mengapit kedua pahanya rapat-rapat.

Bibir mereka terlepas. "Kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi Min." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu." Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, maksudku… aku tak tahu Kyu. Beri aku waktu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirnya kembali. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan memaksamu, kau bebas kapanpun kau siap menerimaku kembali."

 _Ya!_

"Kau harus tahu, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu Min."

Kyuhyun kembali meraih bibirnya. Kali ini ciumannya lebih dalam kasar dan sudah pasti lebih menggairahkan. Ia bergerak tidak karuan saat Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya membuat milik Kyuhyun terasa semakin mengeras karena pergerakannya. Ia tahu bagaimana sesaknya Kyuhyun menahan semua itu. Karena dirinya juga tak sanggup menahan lebih lama sampai Kyuhyun menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

"Damn! Menginaplah di apartemenku. Kau membuatku gila!"

.

.

.

Sungmin seharusnya menolak ajakan Kyuhyun dan bukan menikmati sentuhan tangan pria itu ditubuhnya. Ia dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di lorong apartemen pria itu. Kyuhyun sengaja tak menyalakan lampu, pria itu langsung saja mencumbunya setelah mereka sampai.

Ia mendesah, hampir gila menerima sentuhan Kyuhyun. Pria itu dengan ahli menggerakan bibirnya, tangannya tak berhenti memanjakan dadanya. Menyentuh titik yang menegang di balik gaun sialan yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun…" Ia mendesah di balik ciumannya. Meremas rambut Kyuhyun menyalurkan semua gairahnya.

Dibalik pandangannya yang mengabur, Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum licik sebelum mendaratkan bibir di dagu lalu berpindah di lehernya. Meninggalkan jejak yang ia yakin sangat jelas.

Ia bersyukur Kyuhyun menggendongnya ke kamar, ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri, lututnya melemas dan kepalanya serasa berputar. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, melucuti pakaiannya seakan pria itu tak merasa kesulitan sedikitpun. Jelas saja, Kyuhyun merobeknya, bukan melepas.

 _Eunhyuk akan membunuhku karena merusak gaunnya._

Persetan dengan bayangan wajah Eunhyuk yang memarahinya. Karena wajah Kyuhyun lebih terlihat nyata di hadapannya. Kyuhyun melepas kemeja dan celana yang pria itu kenakan. Menindihnya lalu meraup bibirnya kembali.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya, mendesah saat milik Kyuhyun yang keras bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Perlahan milik Kyuhyun mulai memasukinya.

"Kau minum pil?"

 _Pil?_

"Tidak. Aku tidak meminumnya."

"Sial!" Kyuhyun menarik miliknya. Beranjak dari tubuhnya berjalan menuju nakas membuka laci teratas disana. "Aku benci memakai ini. Ku harap kau akan pergi ke dokter besok."

Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuhnya. "Aku cukup lama tidak melakukan sex. Jadi kurasa tak masalah jika aku tidak mengkonsumsinya."

"Kau butuh itu. Karena aku bersamamu sekarang."

Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Menghentakan milik pria itu memasuki miliknya. Sungmin melepas kasar tautan bibir mereka, melesakan wajahnya menahan sakit di bawah sana. Dirinya terasa begitu hangat dan penuh.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak." Ia tak cukup kuat sekedar mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih panjang.

Sungmin mendesah kuat saat Kyuhyun menyentuh titik terdalamnya, memanjakan dadanya juga memberi kecupan-kecupan hangat di lehernya. Kyuhyunnya adalah yang terhebat, belum ada pria yang membuatnya merasa segila ini. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika wanita lainlah yang berada diposisinya saat ini. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah pria normal yang pernah tinggal di Inggris.

 _Sialan._ Sungmin tak ingin membayangkannya. Yang ia ingin adalah Kyuhyun yang menyentuhnya, Kyuhyun yang membawanya mencapai puncak seraya mendesah hebat. Kyuhyun yang ia cintai, Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk kembali bersama pria itu. Semuanya tentang Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyunnya.

Nafas yang saling bersahutan menandakan mereka sudah mencapai puncaknya. Seakan tak puas satu kali, mereka kembali melakukannya dan benar-benar berhenti setelah merasakan nikmat untuk ketiga kalinya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya. Melepas pengamannya, mengikat lalu membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah. Ia menarik selimut menutupi badan mereka. Memeluk hangat tubuh Sungmin membenamkan wajah perempuan itu di dadanya.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Itu luar biasa."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ya. Kau membuatku gila. Tubuhmu seperti memintaku untuk terus melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Bukankah wanita inggris menggairahkan."

"Tidak membuatku segila saat bercinta denganmu."

 _Oh!_

"Lalu kau?"

Sungmin mendongak. "Aku? Apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum meraih bibirnya. "Apa mantanmu sehebat diriku?"

Ia menunduk kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. "Aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Mereka brengsek, menjebakku dengan obat lalu meniduriku."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Mengetahui kenyataan Sungmin pernah bercinta dengan pria lain saja membuatnya marah. Dan ini? Pria brengsek sudah menjebak Sungminnya. Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk membunuh pria itu jika bertemu.

"Kau milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh menikmati tubuhmu. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi." Kyuhyun mencium kepala Sungmin. "Tidurlah, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih banyak sudah baca dan ninggalin review kalian.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Love you.


	3. BAB 2

Hay apa kabar. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review di chapter kemarin.

Sebelumnya, saya mau cerita sedikit (panjang) nih. Ada beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian yang harus saya jawab kayaknya. Hahaha

 **Itu Sungmin POV**

Bukan, tadinya narasi itu saya buat sebagai orang ke tiga yang cuma menceritakan Sungmin. Perasaan Sungmin, isi hati Sungmin, dan hanya kadang-kadang ngelihat dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun. Tapi kayaknya malah ngebingungin. Maaf ya. Hahaha mulai chapter ini, saya ganti seutuhnya jadi Sungmin pov. Semoga kalian ngga kecewa.

 **Victoria jangan jadi pihak ketiga ya.**

Okay dear. Saya emang ngga mau Vic jadi pihak ketiga kok. Saya juga ngga akan bikin fic ini menye-menye. Mau yang panas-panas aja lah. Tapi tetep ada konfliknya sih. Sedikit.

 **Update kilat.**

Iya saya usahain. Saya emang ngga sesibuk orang kantoran. Tapi saya juga ngga sesantai anak rumahan. Jadi butuh waktu buat nulis. Maaf ya…

 **Panjangin lagi.**

Fic ini niatnya saya buat beberapa chapter aja. Kalo di panjangin nanti bisa bosen bacanya. Sebenernya saya udah buntu sih mau nulis apa lagi. Hahaha

 **Flashback.**

Kayaknya ngga ada flashback. Mungkin cuma cerita-cerita 'pada jaman dahulu' aja kayaknya. ^^

Oke sudah. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

Happy Reading.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Leo menelponku sekitar pukul tujuh pagi. Aku masih berada di apartemen Kyuhyun, terbaring hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dipelukan pria itu.

Seperti tak memiliki tenaga untuk menjawab, aku membiarkannya terekam pada kotak suara. Tak lama terdengar peringatan pesan suara masuk, ia meninggalkan pesan agar aku mengangkat telponnya. Aku menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun di pinggangku, beranjak menuju lemari milik Kyuhyun mencari sesuatu yang bisa aku pakai.

Ponselku kembali bergetar.

 _"Hallo noona."_ Leo menyapa.

"Hallo."

Aku berjalan perlahan keluar kamar. Tak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun karena pria itu terlihat sangat pulas. Kyuhyun tampak berbeda jika sedang tidur, wajahnya sangat polos seperti anak kecil. Berbanding terbalik saat tengah bercinta. Ia seperti memiliki dua kepribadian. Dan aku menyukai keduanya.

 _"Noona tak pulang?"_

"Aku menginap di rumah temanku."

 _Dan bercinta sepanjang malam._ Batinku melanjutkan. Semalam adalah luar biasa. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Yang jelas aku tak akan melupakan malam itu sampai kapanpun.

"Ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

 _"Aku sedang ada di depan rumahmu. Tapi kau malah tak dirumah."_

"Untuk apa kau kerumahku pagi-pagi? Ini bahkan hari sabtu."

Aku mendengar Leo menghela nafas. Aku yakin ia sedang ada masalah dengan ayahnya. _"Aku bertengkar dengan ayah."_ Jawabnya Singkat.

_See?_

"Apa kau tak lelah terus bertengkar dengan ayahmu? Aku seperti tak pernah melihat kalian akur."

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ku makan dari dalam kulkas. Perutku tak terisi apapun selain bir sejak kemarin malam.

" _Tak usah menasihatiku noona, cukup berikan aku password pintumu. Aku kedinginan di luar."_

Aku menyebut digit angka yang tak lain adalah ulang tahun ibuku. Sambungan kami terputus. Aku meletakan ponselku, membuka kulkas mulai mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengenyangkan perutku. Ada banyak makanan dan buah. Kyuhyun mungkin satu-satunya pria yang gemar memakan cemilan di malam hari. Jadi tak heran jika isi kulkasnya sepenuh ini.

Aku mengambil dua potong cake coklat dan satu minuman kaleng. Memakannya sambil berdiri seperti orang kelaparan yang tak makan selama tujuh hari.

Aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilku beberapa kali. Ia tampak bernafas lega melihatku berada dapur. Mungkin ia mengira aku pergi tanpa berpamitan dengannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sapaku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu melangkah mendekatiku. Ia terlihat tampan dengan rambut bangun tidurnya. Kyuhyun tak memakai apapun selain boxer hitam. Aku bisa melihat dada bidang dan perutnya yang tak begitu berotot. Sangat sexy dan menggoda. Aku menjilat bibirku, membayangkan jari-jariku menyentuh kulitnya yang putih.

"Kau membuatku takut, aku pikir kau pergi." Ia memelukku. Mengecup bibirku sebentar.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada telpon. Aku juga lapar."

Kyuhyun seperti tak pernah membiarkanku untuk tak bergairah. Tangannya membuka pahaku. Menggesekan jemarinya pada milikku yang tertutup celana dalam.

Aku menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Aku memang menginginkan sentuhannya. Tapi tidak sekarang, Aku benar-benar lapar, bahkan aku belum mengahabiskan setengah dari cake coklat yang ku ambil.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan makanku Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mencium bibirku. "Baiklah, ambilkan sepotong untukku. Aku juga lapar."

Aku tertawa melihatnya mengerlingkan mata. Itu sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku mengambil sepotong cake dan minuman kaleng untuknya. Kami makan bersama di ruang makan sambil mengobrol. Aku mengambil lagi satu potong cake. Itu sangat enak, dua tak cukup untukku. Aku penggila makanan manis.

"Kau memakai kemejaku?"

"Kau merobek pakaianku. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ku pakai."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasib gaun Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun merobeknya dan membuangnya asal entah kemana. Aku tak melihatnya saat terbangun tadi. Mungkin terlempar ke kolong ranjang.

Ia tertawa renyah. Aku suka mendengarnya tertawa seperti itu. "Aku lebih suka kau tak memakai apapun. Tapi kau terlihat sexy memakai itu."

"Kau juga sexy. Aku suka boxer itu."

Kyuhyun menunduk melihat boxernya. Aku tak bercanda. Aku suka boxer itu. Sangat pas di tubuhnya yang menggairahkan.

"Kau suka boxer ini atau yang ada di balik boxer ini?"

 _Apa-apaan itu?_

Aku menyilangkan kedua kakiku rapat-rapat. "Kurasa keduanya."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Aku suka mulut nakalmu."

.

.

.

.

Kami tak akan melewati pagi tanpa sex. Kyuhyun langsung mencumbuku setelah kami menyelesaikan makan. Membawaku mengitari seisi apartemennya dengan caranya tersendiri.

Kami memakan waktu sangat lama hanya untuk membasuh tubuh. Bercinta seakan tak pernah puas melakukannya. Bahkan semalam kami melakukannya sampai pukul tiga pagi. Itu sangat melelahkan.

Sekitar pukul 11, Kris mengantar beberapa pakaian untukku. Kris adalah orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun. Pria itu sepertinya orang yang cuek. Ia tak bertanya apapun untuk apa pakaian wanita sebanyak itu. Atau mungkin ia sudah terbiasa karena Kyuhyun sering membawa wanita.

 _Sial!_

Kyuhyun memintaku mengemas pakaian karena ia akan mengajakku ke pantai. Cuaca sangat bagus hari ini, sejuk dan tidak begitu panas. Kyuhyun ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan kameranya.

Aku melompat girang mendengarnya. Aku sangat menyukai pantai, bikini, dan foto. Itu sempurna. Ini akan menjadi akhir pekan yang menyenangkan.

Aku mengemas pakaianku. Menganga tak percaya karena Kris juga membawakan bikini untukku. Ada dua bikini, hitam dan biru. Aku memutuskan untuk memakai yang hitam. Kuharap itu pas di tubuhku. Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak makan.

Kyuhyun mengajakku ke sebuah pantai di daerah Ilsan. Tak ada siapapun kecuali kami karena pantai ini memang bukan tempat untuk berwisata. Tak jauh dari bibir pantai terdapat rumah milik Kyuhyun. Rumah itu sangat besar, memilik halaman yang indah dan perabot yang mewah di dalamnya. Aku pernah sekali menginap disana bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau cantik." Kyuhyun menatapku. Pakaianku sudah berganti dengan bikini super sexy yang Kris bawa.

Aku mengedikan bahuku. "Aku suka bikini ini."

Kyuhyun membawaku kepelukannya. Kami kembali berciuman.

"Mau menjadi objek fotoku nona Lee." Ia mengangkat kameranya.

"Dengan senang hati tuan Cho."

Kami berjalan lebih mendekat ke pantai. Kyuhyun memintaku untuk duduk memeluk kedua kaki. Ia memotretku dari arah samping lalu berpindah ke depan.

Aku tertawa mendengar Kyuhyun bersiul saat aku mengikat rambutku tinggi-tinggi. Ia tak lagi memintaku untuk berpose. Aku bebas melakukan apapun. Kyuhyun terus memotret setiap gerak-gerikku dan mengatakan jika hasilnya sangat luar biasa.

"Mau mencoba berbaring?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Ia sudah mengambil lebih 200 fotoku. Itu semua berpose duduk dan berdiri.

"Oke."

Aku berbaring terlentang menekuk sebelah kakiku. Menolehkan sedikit wajahku kesamping, memasang wajah se-sexy mungkin. Kyuhyun berdiri disampingku memotretku dari arah berlawanan.

Kyuhyun berlutut di atas perutku. mengambil fotoku dari arah depan. Dari sini aku bisa melihat dadanya yang menggoda. Air liurku sepertinya menetes.

"Kau sangat sexy Lee Sungmin. Ini menyiksaku."

Aku mengedipkan mataku. "Benarkah?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun menciumku kasar dan dalam. Bibirnya melumat bibirku bergantian. Lidahnya membuka mulutku, menyapa lidahku dan menekannya. Aku selalu suka caranya menciumku.

Kami berbaring di atas pasir menikmati udara pantai. Kyuhyun sibuk melihat hasil jepretannya. Ia sesekali mengumpat saat melihat fotoku yang berpose sexy.

"Wow… aku akan mendapat 10 juta won jika mengirim foto ini ke majalah playboy." Aku melihat hasil foto yang Kyuhyun bilang itu adalah kesukaannya. Aku terlihat tak memakai apapun. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dari samping dan bikini ku tertutup oleh tangan. Sekali melihatnya, orang akan mengira aku telanjang.

"Aku akan mentransfer 50 juta won ke akun bank mu. Jangan pernah berani-berani mencobanya."

 _Oh! Kyuhyun yang kaya raya dan suka memerintah._

"Terima kasih mengajakku kemari. Aku senang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menaruh kameranya. Mengangkat kepalaku membiarkan lengannya menjadi bantal untukku.

"Kapanpun. Disini sangat indah. Kita harus sering-sering datang kesini." Ia mengecup tanganku. "Kau sudah bisa menerimaku?"

Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku tahu Kyuhyun sudah menunjukan keseriusannya. Demi Tuhan, dia mengajakku berkencan. Bukan untuk langsung menikah. Aku seharusnya tak perlu menggantungnya seperti ini. Tapi rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan 'Iya'. Bayang-bayang Kyuhyun akan kembali pergi seakan menghantuiku.

"Bisakah kita cukup menikmati ini? Aku ingin bersamamu tanpa membicarakan itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipiku. Menengadahkan kepalanya membiarkan sinar matahari menyentuh kulitnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku tahu Kyuhyun kecewa dengan jawabanku.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan berjalan cepat. Hari sudah kembali senin, dimana suasana kerja kembali menyapa. Senin ini sedikit berbeda menurutku. Biasanya senin akan berada di urutan terakhir pada catatan hari yang ditunggu. Tapi mulai sekarang senin menduduki perangkat ke enam.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap pada Kyuhyun di kantor. Aku tak mau karyawan lain mengetahui hubungan kami. Cukup Kris saja. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah orang yang professional, jadi aku yakin ia bisa menempatkan dirinya. Begitu juga aku.

Victoria menghampiriku. Aku sedang menyeduh kopiku di pantry seperti biasanya. Kopi dan aku adalah _soulmate._

"Kau tahu Min. Tadi Kyuhyun menyapaku." Victoria tersenyum lebar.

Aku memutar mataku. Tema CEO baru yang tampan ternyata belum berakhir. "Ku pikir kau akan mengatakan apa. Ternyata hanya itu."

Victoria mencebik. Ia mengambil gelas lalu menyeduh kopinya. "Karena dia sangat dingin. Jadi menyapaku adalah suatu yang luar biasa."

"Lalu Nickhun?"

"Kau tenang saja. Hatiku hanya untuk Nickhun."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku heran. Kami berjalan kembali ke ruangan kerja. Di sana sudah ada Jungmo yang duduk di mejaku. Pria itu membawa map merah. Aku mendesah. Ia terlalu bersemangat memberiku pekerjaan.

"Tuan Park sudah menandatangi form cutimu."

"Benarkah?" Jungmo mengulurkan map merah di tangannya. Aku melihatnya, pria itu tak bercanda memberiku cuti satu minggu penuh.

"Wow, cepat sekali. Aku bahkan baru memintanya minggu kemarin."

"Karena tuan Park dalam suasana hati yang baik. Jadi aku langsung saja mengajukannya. Kau bisa menikmati libur mulai senin depan."

"Terima kasih Jungmo. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Ya! Mana untukku." Victoria melipat tangannya. Menatap Jungmo tak terima. Aku tertawa kecil. Tak peduli jika mereka bertengkar sekalipun. Yang terpenting, aku bisa menikmati libur panjang.

"Aku tak bisa mengajukan kalian berdua sekaligus sayang. Kau tunggu giliran." Victoria mengangguk setuju. Ia kembali kemejanya. Mulai membuka berkas-berkas yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Jadi, kau akan pergi kemana selama satu minggu itu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan pulang. Aku sudah lama tak mengunjungi orang tuaku."

Ya. Hampir tiga bulan aku tak pulang ke Busan. Aku merindukan mereka. Merindukan masakan ibuku, lelucon ayahku, dan merindukan betapa menyebalkannya adikku.

"Mengenalkan kekasihmu?"

Aku tertawa. "Sayangnya mereka sudah mengenalnya."

 _Memangnya siapa kekasihku?_

"Kau seharusnya menerima ajakan kencanku Min. tak apa hanya sekali. Setelah itu aku tak akan mengharapkanmu lagi."

Aku berdecak memukul kepalanya. Ia mengaduh seperti anak kecil. Menggelikan. "Putuskan dulu pacarmu. Lalu kencani aku."

Kami terbahak. Victoria melempar Jungmo dengan remasan kertas. Memintanya untuk pergi karena tuan putri divisi kami merasa terganggu. Aku dan Victoria memang tak pernah menganggap Jungmo sebagai seorang atasan. Aku hanya tertawa, menyalakan komputerku dan mulai berkutat dengan laporan-laporan menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Senin adalah hari yang ajaib. Waktu dapat berjalan dua kali lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku berkali-kali melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangan. Jarum jam itu seakan tak bergerak dan tetap diam di angka 10.

Kyuhyun hanya mengirimku beberapa pesan sejak pagi tadi. Ia mengatakan jika hari ini ada rapat penting yang harus ia hadiri. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang rapat sekarang. Well, aku mulai merindukannya.

Aku membuka emailku. Mencoba mengirim email pada Kyuhyun. Tak masalah jika Kyuhyun tak langsung membalasnya.

 _To : Kyuhyun_

 _Kau sedang rapat?_

Tak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Ia sepertinya memang sedang rapat dan tak bisa di ganggu. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Takdirku di hari senin memang hanya untuk bekerja.

Aku selesai mengerjakan laporan mingguanku. Bersyukur aku menyelesaikannya sebelum makan siang. Karena tuan Kim memintaku untuk mengirimkan email segera. Tuan Kim tak seperti Jungmo yang bisa di nego.

Telpon di mejaku berdering.

"Seorang pria mencarimu." Suara Sojin terdengar. Bagian resepsionis lobby utama yang juga teman baikku di kantor.

"Siapa?"

"Dia tak menyebutkan namanya. Tapi dia sangat tampan Min. sial! Mengapa semua pria yang dekat denganmu itu sangat hot."

"Siwon?"

"Bukan. Jika Siwon, Donghae, dan Yesung, aku tahu mereka. Ini pria lain Min. Ku rasa baru pertama kali ia datang kemari."

Aku mendengus. Sojin seolah-olah membuatku memiliki banyak pria dan semua dari mereka pernah mengunjungi ku dikantor.

Aku berpamit pada Victoria untuk pergi sebentar. Aku mencoba menebak siapa pria yang datang mencariku. Jika itu bukan Siwon, Donghae atau Yesung. Mungkin saja itu Leo. Tapi ada apa Leo mencariku di kantor?

Saat tiba di lobby bawah. Aku tak langsung menghampiri Sojin. Pandanganku malah tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan merangkul pinggul seorang wanita di teras lobby. Aku bisa melihatnya jelas dari balik pintu kaca gedung ini.

 _Sial! Mengapa aku harus melihatnya._

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia membukakan pintu untuk wanita itu saat mobil hitam mewah berhenti disisi mereka. Wanita itu sepertinya bukan orang Korea. Mungkin kekasihnya yang baru datang dari Inggris.

"Cih… Kau bahkan membiarkan wanita itu mencium pipimu."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. BAB 3

Chapter 3.

.

.

.

Aku terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun seperti orang bodoh. Jendela mobil itu terbuka lebar sehingga aku dapat melihat wajah wanita itu. Warna lipstick yang sangat mencolok. Aku kembali teringat saat bibir itu bersentuhan dengan pipi Kyuhyun. Oh sial!

Aku tak lagi melihat Kyuhyun. Ia pergi mengedarai mobilnya sendiri tak lama setelah wanita itu pergi. Mungkin mereka akan pergi kesuatu tempat dan aku mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Aku seperti sedang di tertawakan oleh bayanganku sendiri.

Aku menarik nafasku.

"Sungmin?"

"Jonghyun?"

Well, Jadi pria misterius dan hot yang Sojin maksud adalah Jonghyun? Ekor mataku tak sengaja menangkap Sojin yang sedang memperhatikan kami. Sojin mendengus kesal saat aku mengedipkan mata padanya. Aku menahan tawaku.

"Ya, ini aku."

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Aku tiba di Seoul kemarin malam."

Jonghyun tersenyum. Tak ada yang berubah dari pria itu. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya tahun lalu. Jonghyun adalah teman sekolahku sewaktu di Busan. Ia meneruskan kuliah di Jepang dan bekerja disana. Hanya sesekali ia kembali ke Korea.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Aku harap kau sedang tak begitu sibuk."

Aku melihat jam tanganku.

"Maafkan aku Jonghyun. Sepertinya aku makan di kantor saja, karena kami memang sedang sibuk. Bagaimana jika makan malam?"

"Baiklah."

Aku memintanya menjemput di rumahku jam 7 malam nanti. Jonghyun memelukku dan berpamitan setelah kami mengobrol cukup lama. Ia sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri, aku sering menangis di pelukannya saat sedang ada masalah di sekolah dulu.

Aku mengantar Jonghyun ke teras lobby. Ia tersenyum pada Sojin saat kami melewati meja resepsionis. Aku mengangkat sudut bibirku melihat Sojin yang seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Ia benar-benar terlihat bodoh.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Kau bisa membuatnya pingsan."

.

.

.

.

Aku meringkuk di atas kasurku seperti anak anjing yang kedinginan. Satu jam setelah jam istirahat berakhir, Jungmo dan Victoria memintaku untuk pulang lebih awal karena aku terlihat sangat pucat. Aku tak tahu, kepalaku tiba-tiba saja terasa pusing dan perutku sakit. Mungkin karena tak ada satupun yang masuk ke dalam perutku selain kopi sejak pagi tadi.

Beruntung aku masih bisa mengendarai mobilku dan sampai dengan selamat di rumah. Sebenarnya Jungmo dan Victoria menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku. Tapi tidak, aku tahu mereka sedang banyak pekerjaan.

Ryeowook menelponku persis seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah panik mendengar anaknya sakit. Ayolah, aku hanya mengirimnya pesan karena sore ini tak bisa datang melakukan _fitting_ gaun untuk pernikahannya nanti. Aku, Kibum dan Eunhyuk akan menjadi pengiring mempelai wanita.

"Kau jangan lupa minum obat Min."

Aku tersenyum. Ryeowook adalah yang paling muda di antara kami. Dia sangat polos, baik dan perhatian. Aku akan mendorong Yesung ke jurang dengan tanganku sendiri jika pria itu berani membuat Ryeowook sakit hati.

"Iya nyonya Kim. Kau sudah seperti ibu-ibu."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya mendengus kesal. "Aku serius Lee Sungmin. Pernikahanku satu bulan lagi. Aku tak mau kau sakit-sakitan seperti itu."

"Aku hanya pusing biasa. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan minum obat."

"Baiklah. Cepatlah sembuh. aku menyayangimu."

"Ya. aku juga menyayangimu."

Aku memutuskan telponku. Meletakannya asal lalu meringkuk kembali. Nada dering pesan masuk terdengar dari ponselku. Aku membukanya. Satu pesan dari Kyuhyun dan tujuh pesan lainnya yang belum ku baca. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya.

Ponselku berdering. Aku melihat ID pemanggil dan membiarkannya terekam di kotak suara. Aku beranjak dari dari kasur mengganti pakaian kerjaku. Aku tak memiliki tenaga untuk mengganti pakaianku saat sampai dirumah tadi.

Ponselku kembali berdering. Aku mendudukan tubuhku di tepi kasur. Menarik nafasku dalam-dalam.

"Hallo sayang." Sapa Kyuhyun. "Kau sakit?"

"Hanya pusing biasa. Tapi Jungmo memintaku untuk istirahat dirumah."

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu."

 _Tidak. Jangan._

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku dulu."

"Kau tak membalas pesanku. Kau juga tak menjawab telponku."

Aku mendesah. Aku mungkin tak siap bertemu dengannya. Tapi keberuntungan tak akan membiarkanku berhasil menghindari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tepat lima belas menit kemudian Kyuhyun sampai di rumahku. Ia masih mengenakan jasnya. Aku tahu jam kerja memang belum berkahir. Tapi biasanya pria itu akan meninggalkan jasnya didalam mobil.

Kyuhyun memelukku, memberi kecupan ringan dibibirku yang terasa kering.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku hanya pusing biasa."

Kami duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia melepaskan jasnya, menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Kyuhyun terlihat tampan seperti biasanya. Aku suka saat melihat wajah paniknya barusan. Andai saja aku tak melihatnya dengan seorang wanita siang tadi. Aku mungkin sudah membuka kakiku lebar-lebar untuknya sekarang.

"Aku langsung datang kemari saat mendengarmu sakit." Ia menggenggam tanganku. "Kau tak memberitahuku jika kau sakit."

"Aku tak ingin mengganggumu dengan wanitamu. Lagi pula ini hanya pusing biasa."

Alis nya mengerut menatapku. "Wanita?"

Aku menghela nafasku. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya saat aku mencoba menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. "Ya. Aku tak sengaja melihatmu tadi siang. Kalian terlihat mesra."

"Maksudmu Anna?"

 _Oh!_

"Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas kau terlihat mesra dengannya."

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

Batinku tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Well, aku memang cemburu. "Aku melihatmu dengan wanita lain sehari setelah kau memintaku untuk kembali. Aku merasa kau hanya mempermainkanku saja."

Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun. Ia menarik daguku, mempertemukannya dengan bibirku. Menciumku dengan lembut dan dalam. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati sentuhan bibirnya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi ciuman perpisahan.

"Aku senang kau cemburu." Ia kembali mengecup bibirku. "Anna hanya teman bisnisku saja. Jika kami terlihat mesra itu karena aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Seperti kau dan Donghae, aku tak suka melihatnya menciummu."

"Tapi aku…"

"Aku tahu, Kau dan Donghae hanyalah teman. Aku juga tahu Donghae sudah memiliki Eunhyuk. Dan kau juga harus tahu jika Anna sudah memiliki kekasih."

 _Selamat Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh di depannya sekarang_.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup punggung tanganku. Ia beranjak dari duduknya berlutut di depanku. Itu seperti lamaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku bergeser memintanya duduk kembali. Ia duduk di tepi meja. Beruntung itu berbahan kayu dan cukup kuat menahan berat badannya.

"Kau tahu. Aku tak akan pernah bermain-main dengan perasaanku sendiri. Di Inggris mungkin aku pernah berkencan dengan wanita lain. tapi semua itu karena semata-mata aku pria normal. Aku tak pernah merasakan cinta pada wanita lain selain denganmu. Ya, ini terdengar klasik. Tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya."

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Aku ingin kita kembali bersama lagi. Tak masalah jika kau membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menerimaku kembali. Aku akan bersabar untukmu."

Aku terdiam menatapnya dari air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku memeluknya erat. Aku tak pernah merasa seistimewa ini sebelumnya selain bersama Kyuhyun. Aku tak tahu apa yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Sepertinya pria itu memang memilki sihir.

"Maaf membuatmu seperti ini. Kau tak perlu menungguku lagi Kyu. Aku ingin kembali bersamamu."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuhku. Membuat pendangan kami bertemu.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Ya. Aku ingin kita bersama lagi Kyu. Kita bisa memulainya lagi."

Kyuhyun meraih bibirku dengan bibirnya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahku bergantian. Lidahnya yang hangat membuka mulutku. Melesak kedalam menekan lidahku lalu menghisapnya. Kyuhyun sangat ahli dalam berciuman.

"Thanks god." Ia berbisik di bibirku. Aku tersenyum lalu kami kembali berpelukan.

Mataku melirik pada jam dinding. Ini hampir pukul 6. Aku harus bersiap-siap karena satu jam lagi Jonghyun akan datang menjemputku. Aku harap Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkannya. Walau kenyataannya aku ingin tetap di sini dan bercinta dengannya.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap, aku ada janji makan malam dengan Jonghyun."

"Siapa Jonghyun?"

"Dia temanku dan baru kembali dari Jepang. Kami berjanji untuk makan malam bersama."

Kyuhyun beranjak. "Tidak Lee Sungmin. Kau sedang sakit."

"Aku sudah tak apa."

"Dimana ponselmu?"

"Kamar."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar. Mengambil ponselku dan menggunakannya. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti saat ia kembali duduk disampingku. Membiarkan lengannya berada di bawah kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

"Aku mengirim pesan padanya jika kau sedang sakit dan tak bisa pergi."

"Tapi aku memiliki dua nama Jonghyun di ponselku."

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Dua-duanya."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memaksaku untuk makan. Aku tak memiliki apapun untuk dimasak. Aku belum sempat pergi berbelanja. Lagi pula aku juga tak lapar.

Aku tertawa saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memesan satu kotak pizza ukuran besar dan minuman jeruk untuk kami. Kyuhyun tahu jika aku tak bisa menolak pizza. Akan selalu ada tempat untuk makanan berbahan dasar tepung itu.

Jonghyun menelponku saat kami sedang makan. Kyuhyun memaksa untuk membiarkannya menjawab telpon dari Jonghyun. Aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya. Aku berjanji akan mentraktirnya jika kami bertemu nanti.

Kami menyisakan beberapa potong pizza. Aku menaruhnya di kulkas. Membereskan meja dan mencuci gelas yang kami pakai.

"Mau makanan penutup?"

Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Tapi mungkin kau bisa membuatku lapar lagi."

Aku menjerit dan tertawa saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhku. Membaringkanku diatas sofa lalu menindih tubuhku. Aku menggigit bibirku saat ia menggesekan lututnya pada milikku yang masih tertutup oleh celanan jeans. Tangannya yang nakal menggoda dadaku. Meremasnya cukup kuat membuatku mendesahkan namanya.

"Oh God. Kau sangat menggoda Min."

Kyuhyun mencium bibirku. Turun ke dagu, leher dan berhenti di dada atasku. "Damn! Aku tak peduli kau lapar atau tidak. Karena aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Kau selalu membuatku bergairah."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika mengetahui pasanganmu menginginkanmu. Kyuhyun melepas kaos ku dengan cepat. Aku sedikit mengangkat tubuhku mempermudahnya melepas pengangit _bra_ -ku. Ia membuka kancing celanaku, melepasnya lalu merobek celana dalamku dengan mudah.

"Kau merobeknya?"

Ia tertawa. Meraup dadaku menghisap kedua putingku bergantian. Sebelah tangannya membuka pahaku. Menggoda milikku dengan jemarinya yang sexy.

Aku mendesah saat jari Kyuhyun memasukiku. Menggerakannya dengan perlahan didalamku. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan sekuat mungkin agar tak mendesah. Aku tahu Kyuhyun sedang menggodaku.

"Bermain-main denganku sayang?"

Ia menggerakan jarinya dengan cepat. Pertahananku runtuh, aku tak bisa menahan untuk tak mendesah lebih lama lagi. Sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatku gila.

Kyuhyun menundukan badannya. Melesakan wajahnya diantara kedua kakiku yang terbuka, menggantikan jemarinya yang hebat dengan lidahnya yang luar biasa.

"Kyu…" aku merintih nikmat merasakan lidah hangatnya bermain di milikku. Pandanganku bekabut, aku mendesah menyebut namanya. Sedikit menggerakan pinggulku memohon untuk disentu lebih. Dan Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan cara yang luar biasa.

"Kyuhyun aku…"

"Ya sayang, sebut namaku." Aku merasakan nafasnya di milikku saat ia berbicara.

Otot perutku menegang. Aku melesakan wajahku kesamping mendesahkan namanya saat sensasi nikmat itu datang. Ini sangat luar biasa.

Kyuhyun melepas celananya dengan tak sabaran. Aku bisa melihat miliknya yang tegang dan sangat siap memasukiku. Ia membuka lebar kakiku. Menghentakan miliknya kedalam milikku cukup kuat.

"Kyuhyun!" Aku memeluk erat tubuhnya. Menggigit bahunya menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat. menghentakan miliknya didalam ku menyentuh titikku membuatku mendesah kuat.

Kyuhyun mengerang saat milikku berkedut menjepit miliknya. Aku tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang di penuhi keringat sama sepertiku.

"Keluarkan diluar. Aku belum meminum pilku."

"Persetan dengan pil."

Kyuhyun menggerakan cepat tubuhnya. menyentuh milikku berkali-kali membawakan menuju kenikamatan untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun menyusulku, perutku terasa hangat oleh cairannya yang mengalir didalamku. Aku mengatur nafasku yang terengah. Keberuntungan sedikit berpihak padaku, karena aku tidak sedang dalam masa subur.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak melihat Kyuhyun selama tiga hari di kantor. Ia sedang berada di China menghadiri pertemuan mewakili ayahnya yang masih berada di Inggris. Hampir setiap jam Kyuhyun mengirimku pesan dan menelponku di malam hari. Bahkan kami pernah melakukan _phonesex_ sekali. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Itu menyiksaku.

Aku bertemu dengan Jonghyun dan makan siang bersamanya kemarin. Jonghyun akan kembali ke Jepang besok malam. Aku berniat untuk makan malam bersamanya nanti.

"Hanya makan malam Kyu."

"Aku pulang sore ini. Aku mau kau menungguku dan kita pergi bersama."

Aku mengrutkan biburku lalu mematikan telponku setelah mengiyakan perintahnya.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Laporan yang menumpuk membuat kami tak sadar jika jam sudah mengarah ke angka lima. Victoria merengut kesal karena minggu besok aku sudah mulai cuti. Aku memutar mataku mendengarnya menyebutkan titipan oleh-oleh.

"Vic. Aku hanya pulang ke Busan. Bukan pergi ke Eropa atau Singapore."

"Aku tak peduli Min. Kau hanya membawakan kimchi pun aku tak masalah."

Jonghyun menjemputku tepat pukul 7. Kyuhyun tak lagi mengirimku pesan sejak sore tadi. Mungkin ia masih dalam perjalanan. Aku mengirimkan alamat restoran tempat aku dan Jonghyun makan malam. Tak begitu jauh, hanya 20 menit dari rumahku.

"Jadi, kau kembali bersama Kyuhyun lagi?"

"Ya. Dia sudah kembali dari Inggris, kami kembali berkencan."

Jonghyun mengehela nafas kemudian meminum winenya. Kyuhyun belum juga datang ketika pelayan mulai menyajikan dessert untuk kami. Ia membuatku cemas karena tak membalas pesanku.

"Ku pikir. Aku akan mendapat kesempatan untuk memilikimu."

"Itu tak mungkin Jonghyun. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Min."

"Rasa cinta yang kau rasakan sama sepertiku. Hanya sebagai saudara. Percayalah."

Kami melanjutkan makan dengan suasana yang sedikit canggung. Aku bernafas lega saat Kyuhyun mengirimku pesan. Penerbangannya di tunda selama satu jam. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari sekarang.

"Kau yakin tak ingin aku antar?"

"Tak perlu Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Tak bisakah kau menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Kau sedang bersamaku sekarang." Jonghyun meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Jonghyun mencengkram tanganku. "Kau…"

Aku memalingkan wajahku menghindari ciumannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki Jonghyun sehingga ia berubah seperti ini. Ini bukanlah Jonghyun yang ku kenal.

"Jonghyun hentikan."

Aku memejamkan mataku, meringis sakit saat tangannya menahan wajahku. Demi Tuhan, kami sedang berada di area parkir. "Jonghyun lepaskan aku."

Aku mendengar suara pukulan. Cengkraman tangan Jonghyun terlepas. Aku membuka perlahan mataku. Pandanganku tertuju padanya yang tergeletak dengan hidung yang berdarah.

"Brengsek! Beraninya menyentuh Sungminku."

 _Kyuhyun?_

Kyuhyun kembali mendaratkan pukulannya di wajah Jonghyun. Kini darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Kyuhyun hentikan."

Kyuhyun kembali memukulnya.

"Kyuhyun cukup. Kau bisa membunuhnya."

Aku menghampiri Jonghyun, meletakan kepalanya di pahaku. Wajahnya penuh darah akibat pukulan Kyuhyun. Jonghyun bisa saja membalas pukulan itu jika ia mendapatkan kesempatan. Kyuhyun tak memberinya walau hanya untuk menarik nafas.

"Cih… walau kau membunuhku sekalipun. Aku tak akan melepaskan Sungmin untukmu."

"Jonghyun diam!" Aku menjerit. Aku tak bisa melihatnya kesakitan ketika berbicara. Kyuhyun kembali menarik kerah kemeja Jonghyun dan kembali memukulnya. Aku menjerit lalu menangis. Memeluk tubuh Jonghyun yang terduduk lemas.

"Kyuhyun hentikan. Kau bisa membunuhnya."

"Tapi dia mencoba menciummu Min."

Aku tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Aku membantu Jonghyun berdiri. Menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku harus mengobatinya. Aku akan menemuimu nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aw… sakit Min, perlahan."

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau tak balas memukulnya?" Aku mengoleskan obat luka di pelipisnya. Air mataku kembali menetes melihatnya menahan sakit seperti itu.

"Aku tak apa. sudah, jangan menangis."

"Kau hampir mati. Dan kau bilang tak apa?"

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Kyuhyun sangat mengerikan Min. Dia sepertinya benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Tentu saja bodoh." Aku memeluknya. Ia membalas pelukanku, mengusap kepalaku pelan. "Maafkan aku. Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri Jonghyun. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku bodoh dan bersikap seperti pria brengsek padamu."

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku senang Kyuhyun memukulmu. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menahan sakitnya saat tertawa. "Aku tenang karena kau mendapat pria yang tepat seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi jika dia menyakitimu. Aku tak akan melepasmu lagi Min."

Aku tersenyum. Kembali memeluk Jonghyun erat.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 10 lebih saat aku tiba di apartemen Kyuhyun. Beruntung aku memiliki password pintu apartemennya. Minggu lalu ia memberi tahuku saat aku bermalam disini.

Aku melangkah perlahan memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun. Aku mendesah lega melihatnya sedang meminum wine di ruang tengah. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dan terlihat kusut.

"Kyu..." Aku memanggilnya lirih. Mendudukan tubuhku disampingnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengobati pria brengsek itu?"

"Kyu, dia Jonghyun bukan pria brengsek."

"Tapi dia memaksa menciummu."

"Aku tahu. Dia sudah minta maaf padaku. aku tak mempermasalahkannya."

"Kau tak mempermasalahkannya?"

Aku melihat rahangnya mengeras.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu Kyu."

"Apa kau tidur dengannya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kau mungkin tidur dengannya saat aku di China."

Aku tak percaya akan jawaban Kyuhyun. Aku sekarang sadar jika Kyuhyun memang tak serius padaku. Yang ia pedulikan hanya tentang sex. Aku menarik nafas berusaha mengendalikan emosiku.

"Aku tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Bukan lagi terhina, Kyuhyun sudah membuatku sakit dan kecewa. Aku tak seharusnya menerima Kyuhyun begitu saja saat ini. Aku harus memikirnya ribuan kali karena apa yang aku takutkan benar akan terjadi. Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkanku. Tidak! Aku yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu. Tapi kau harus tau. Aku tak pernah tidur dengannya."

Aku menarik nafasku. Sungguh keajaiban karena aku masih sanggup berbicara.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun memanggilku saat aku berjalan menuju pintu. Ia meraih tanganku. menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak!"

Aku meronta di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku." bisiknya lalu mengecup kepalaku.

Aku menangis di pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggungku. mengecup lagi kepalaku berulang-ulang.

"Lepaskan aku Kyu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memaafkanku. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan seperti itu padamu. Aku hanya emosi. Aku menjadi bajingan karena aku khawatir dan sangat marah melihatnya memaksa untuk menciummu. Ku mohon maafkan aku." Ia mengecup kepalaku. "Katakan sesuatu. Ku mohon."

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku anggap itu tak pernah terjadi. Dan lupakan jika kita pernah saling mengenal."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. BAB 4

"Lepaskan aku Kyu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memaafkanku. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan seperti itu padamu. Aku hanya emosi. Aku menjadi bajingan karena aku khawatir dan sangat marah melihatnya memaksa untuk menciummu. Ku mohon maafkan aku." Kyuhyun mengecup kepalaku. "Katakan sesuatu. Ku mohon."

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku anggap itu tak pernah terjadi. Dan lupakan jika kita pernah saling mengenal."

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam memelukku lebih erat. Dagunya bersandar di bahuku. Sesekali aku merasakan bibir lembutnya menempel di bahuku yang terbuka.

"Aku tak pernah menuduhmu tidur dengan wanita lain walau pikiran itu ada di kepalaku. Aku bahkan menganggap diriku sendiri sebagai pelacur yang hanya menyerahkan tubuhku padamu. Dan kau malah menuduhku tidur dengan pria lain."

"Jangan sebut dirimu seperti itu. Kau bukan pelacur."

"Tapi kau menuduhku tidur dengan pria lain."

"Aku minta maaf Min. Aku tahu kau mungkin belum sepenuhnya mencintaiku lagi. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Sampai kau menuduhku seperti itupun aku masih mencintaimu. Sialan, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara membencimu!"

"Maafkan aku Sungmin. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku."

Perlahan pelukannya mengedur. Aku menutup mataku saat tangannya menarik daguku. Mencium bibirku begitu lembut. Aku rindu bibir ini. Aku merindukan bibirnya yang memanjakanku dan memuaskanku. Aku merindukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya. Menempelkan ibu jarinya pada permukaan bibirku yang basah. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia mengecup lagi bibirku.

"Aku lelah, biarkan aku pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuhku lagi. Memeluk pinggangku erat. "Demi Tuhan Min. biarkan aku mengantarmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri."

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai mengintip dari balik tirai jendela. Aku menggerakan tubuhku perlahan. Beranjak dari kasurku melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Aku terlalu banyak menangis semalam. Tubuhku sangat lelah. Aku bahkan tak sadar kapan aku berhenti menangis dan jatuh tertidur.

Aku menatap wajahku di cermin. Begitu mengerikan dengan kantung mata yang membengkak dan hidung yang memerah. Aku masih tetap terlihat kusut walau air dingin sudah mengguyur tubuhku.

 _Kau menyedihkan Lee Sungmin._

Aku mengambil koperku. Mengemas beberapa pakaian kedalamnya. Aku belum mengirim pesan pada ibuku jika hari ini aku akan pulang. Tak ada yang tahu selain Jungmo dan Victoria. Termasuk Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook. Aku tak mengatakan apapun pada mereka tentang kepulanganku ke Busan.

Aku sengaja mematikan ponselku. Membiarkan mataku terpejam mengistirahatkan kembali tubuhku selama perjalanan kereta menuju Busan. Demi Tuhan aku hanya menangis. Aku tak tahu betapa melahkannya menangis. Tubuhku seperti habis lari puluhan kilometer tanpa istirahat.

Perjalananku terasa semakin lama setelah aku tiba di stasiun kota Busan dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah menggunakan taksi. Aku sangat merindukan keluargaku. Satu-satunya alasan yang memberatkanku untuk memulai karir di Seoul adalah mereka. Tapi aku bersyukur karena mereka terus menyemangatiku, menasihatiku untuk jangan mensia-siakan kesempatan.

"Kau seharusnya bilang pada kami jika kau pulang hari ini. Ibu bisa memasakan makanan yang banyak untukmu."

"Ini sudah cukup bu. Yang penting aku bisa makan bersama kalian."

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Ayah menyipitkan matanya menatapku. Aku meneguk air ku sebelum menjawab. Ayah tak pernah basa-basi kepada anak-anaknya. Ia akan selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Dan kami tak pernah bisa menghindar dari pertanyaannya.

"Hanya sedikit urusan kerja ayah."

 _Kyuhyun adalah bosku. Aku tak sepenuhnya berbohong bukan?_

"Jadi kau ada masalah di kantormu lalu kau melarikan diri kemari?"

Aku menghela nafasku. "Bukan ayah. Aku sedikit lelah karena minggu-minggu kemarin pekerjaanku sangat banyak. Aku meminta cuti pada bosku. Lagi pula aku merindukan kalian. Apa kalian tak merindukanku?"  
"Sudahlah. Sungmin baru saja sampai, kau malah mencecarinya pertanyaan seperti itu." Ucap Ibu. Ia memberiku semangkuk sup ayam gingseng. Nafsu makanku seperti melompat dari kursinya setelah mencium aroma sup buatan ibu. Itu sangat enak.

"Baiklah. Maafkan ayah."

.

.

.

.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati sinar matahari yang menyentuh kulitku. Hari ini ibu mengajak untuk berjemur setelah dua hari aku mensia-siakan waktuku hanya untuk berdiam di kamar.

Aku membuka mataku menoleh ke samping. Di usianya yang tak lagi muda ibu masih terlihat cantik. Ia mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek sama sepertiku. Aku nyaris tak melihat lemak ditubuhnya.

"Ayahmu pasti menyesal menolak ajakanku untuk berjemur."

Aku tertawa mengingat perdebatan mereka tadi pagi. Ayah lebih memilih untuk memancing bersama temannya. Berjemur bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk pria tua itu.

"Ku rasa ayah akan lebih menyesal jika ikut bersama kita kemari."

Ibu mendengus. "Ibu sudah lama sekali tak berjemur seperti ini. Sejak adikmu kuliah di Jepang, ibu sangat kesepian. Dan kau juga jarang pulang."

"Maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang, aku akan sering-sering pulang."

"Ibu hanya bercanda."

Kami tertawa. Kembali bersantai menikmati vitamin E dari sinar matahari. Pantai ini tak terlalu banyak pengunjung. Hanya beberapa dan hampir semua dari mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti kami.

"Ibu rasa kau sedang berbohong pada ibu dan ayah, Min."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Berbohong apa?"

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Jadi siapa pria yang bernama Kyuhyun?"

Aku menoleh cepat padanya. Ibu mendudukan dirinya menghadapku. Menatapku dengan serius. Aku berdeham kecil menetralkan suaraku yang hampir hilang karena terkejut. _Bagaimana ibu tahu tentang Kyuhyun?_

"Dia hanya bosku." Jawabku lirih.

"Putriku berkencan dengan seorang bos?"

"Tidak seperti itu bu." Aku menarik nafasku. Well, aku memang tak pandai menutupi apapun dari ibu.

"Aku pernah berkencan dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Kyuhyun harus pergi ke Inggris, perusahaan orang tuanya membutuhkannya. Aku pikir aku tak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, dan aku memutuskan hubungan kami."

"Lalu?"

"Belum lama ini Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea. Aku tak tahu jika dia ternyata CEO baru di perusahaan tempatku bekerja, dan kami kembali berkencan. Entahlah bu, aku seperti masih meragukannya. Tapi aku mencintanya. Dan puncaknya adalah jumat malam kemarin. Kami bertengkar lalu aku memutuskan pergi kemari."

Ibu merentangkan tangannya memelukku. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tak jatuh. Aku terlalu cengeng jika bersamanya.

"Ibu tahu semuanya sayang. Semalam Eunhyuk menelpon, menanyakan keberadaanmu karena ia sulit menghubungimu. Eunhyuk menceritakan semuanya pada ibu. Kau dan Kyuhyun bertengkar."

"Aku senang Eunhyuk tak memberikan alamat rumah kita pada Kyuhyun." Aku menghapus air mataku. "Aku akan menelpon Eunhyuk nanti malam."

Aku mendengar ibu tertawa. Ia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku seperti anak berusia 6 tahun yang kalah dalam perlombaan sekolah. "Kyuhyun seperti itu karena ia takut kehilanganmu, Min. begitu juga denganmu."

"Ibu bisa merasakan betapa Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia sangat lega mendengarmu baik-baik saja disini." Lanjutnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Apa ibu hanya ingin menghiburku?"

Ibu tertawa. "Dia semalam datang kerumah Min. tapi kau sudah tidur, dan dia menolak saat ibu menawarkan untuk membangunkanmu."

"Kyuhyun ada disini?" Aku hampir terjatuh mendengarnya. _Ok, ini pasti hanya lelucon ibu._

"Ya. Tepatnya di belakangmu."

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang membalikan badan terlalu cepat. Ini bukan lelucon. Aku melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangku. Ia tampak sedikit kurus dan jauh dari kata baik. Ia tak bercukur.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya memeluk tubuhku. Mencium dahiku cukup lama. "Aku merindukanmu."

 _Aku lebih merindukanmu._

Aku melirik pada ibu. Ia melempar senyuman menggoda padaku. Itu menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Aku, Kyuhyun, ibu dan ayah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ayah pulang 15 menit setelah kami sampai di rumah.

Kyuhyun bersikap sopan memanggil orang tuaku sebagai tuan dan nyonya Lee. Mereka terlihat santai tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Aku senang ayah tak banyak bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menanyakan sudah berapa lama kami berkencan dan hubungan seperti apa yang kami jalani.

Kyuhyun berhasil mengambil hati ayah dengan jawabannya. Aku tak menyangka itu akan terjadi. Mereka tampak seru mengobrol tentang bola dan beberapa bisnis. Sebelumnya ayah selalu bersikap dingin pada teman priaku.

"Suamiku, sepertinya kita harus memberi waktu mereka untuk berdua." Ibu mengedipkan matanya padaku. Ayah tersenyum lalu pergi bersama ibu meninggalkan kami. Aku seperti terbebas dari tali yang melilit dileherku. Itu melegakan.

Kyuhyun meraih tanganku. Membawa tanganku menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Ucapku lirih. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah." Ia kembali mencium tanganku. "Aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi aku tak bisa lama-lama berjauhan denganmu. Itu menyiksaku."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku menyentuh wajahnya. Ia terlihat sedikit kurus. "Jangan pergi." Aku mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu." Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku. Mengecup ujung jemariku berkali-kali. "Aku ingin sekali menciummu. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya disini."

Aku tertawa. Mencondongkan badanku, mengecup singkat bibirnya sebagai obat.

"Terima kasih sayang. Tapi itu tidak membantuku." Ucapnya frustasi.

Ibu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan malam bersama. Kyuhyun selalu memuji setiap masakan yang ibu buat. Aku dan ayah mendengus melihat reaksi ibu yang berlebihan. Ibu menyukai Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan memberikan 3 lampu hijau untukku.

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah malam."

"Tak masalah. Aku harus pulang, orang tuaku sampai di Seoul besok pagi. Aku harus menjemputnya di Bandara."

"Hati-hati Kyu." Ibu memeluk Kyuhyun. Memberikan sekotak kue beras buatannya. Ibu percaya jika menyetir dimalam hari akan membuat kita menjadi lapar.

"Terima kasih nyonya."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ibu."

Kyuhyun memberi salam pada ayah. Ayah tersenyum. Ia memberi nasihat agar tak memaksa untuk menyetir jika mengantuk. Kyuhyun memelukku, mencium dahiku cukup lama.

"Hubungi aku jika kau sampai."

"Pasti."

Aku tak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tinggal.

.

.

.

.

Aku menyisakan cutiku untuk berlibur bersama Kyuhyun. Aku sudah cukup puas menghabiskan liburanku di Busan selama lima hari. Ibu selalu mengajak untuk berjemur di pantai. Kami juga pergi memanjakan tubuh di salon. Ibu memintaku untuk memotong sedikit ujung rambutku.

Kami mengobrol banyak tentang pekerjaanku, teman-temanku, rencana pernikahan Ryeowook, dan sudah pasti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjemputku. Ia mengajak ku berlibur ke pulau Jeju sebelum kami kembali ke Seoul. Aku baru tahu jika ia juga memiliki rumah disana. Sedikit mirip dengan rumahnya yang berada di Ilsan. Itu terletak tak jauh dari bibir pantai. Well, Kyuhyun adalah seorang CEO. Aku tak akan menghitung berapa banyak rumah yang ia punya.

"Aku tidak ingin berjemur Kyu."

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya menatapku.

"Ibu tiap hari mengajakku berjemur. Aku bosan." Ucapku menjawab tatapannya.

"Baiklah."

Aku memutar mataku. Mendudukan tubuhku bersila di atas kasur. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?"

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah dan cepat cium aku." Ucapku frustasi.

Aku pikir kami akan melakukan sex yang hebat sesampainya disini. Tapi Kyuhyun belum juga menyentuhku. Ia hanya menciumku sekali sebelum kami turun dari mobil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menghampiriku lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku menginginkan lebih darinya. Mempersilahkan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulutku. Aku terangsang hanya karena ciumannya.

"Cukup!" Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya. Ia menarik berat nafasnya. Rahangnya mengeras menatapku. "Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya."

"Why?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Kita baru saja berbaikan Min. aku tak ingin kau menganggapku mencintaimu hanya sekedar sex. Walau kenyataannya aku ingin sekali berada di dalammu sekarang. Damn!"

 _Oh!_

Aku menunduk. "Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menarik daguku. Mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Tak perlu minta maaf."

"Kau sudah membuktikannya padaku Kyu. Kau datang menjemputku dan berbicara pada orang tuaku. Belum pernah ada yang melakukan seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Jadi aku yang pertama?"

Aku mengangguk. "Bisakah kau melupakan itu. Aku mencintaimu." Aku kembali menunduk meremas jari-jariku. "Dan aku ingin sex."

Kyuhyun memelukku. Melesakan wajahnya di leherku dan berbisik. "Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Sungmin." Ia mengecup leherku. "Dan aku juga ingin sex."

.

.

.

.

Kami untuk pergi makan malam setelah melakukan sex hebat. Menikmati sentuhan masing-masing membawa kami merasakan kenikmatan lebih dari satu kali. Itu luar biasa. Dan aku sangat kelaparan sekarang.

Kyuhyun membawaku ke restoran tak jauh dari rumahnya yang juga berada di sekitar pantai. Kami memesan steak daging salmon andalan restoran ini. Kami juga memesan _cheescake_ dan wine sebagai makanan penutup.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?"

"Orang tuaku. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Aku sudah menceritakan tentangmu pada mereka. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Orang tuamu?"

 _Aku harap aku salah mendengar._

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Oh Tuhan. Seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku lebih dulu Kyu. Aku akan terlihat konyol di depan orang tuamu jika memakai pakaian seperti ini."

Aku melihat pakaianku. Ini buruk. Aku hanya memakai _legging_ hitam panjang dan _hoodie_ milik Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat besar di tubuhku. Aku menggigit bibirku. Astaga _,_ aku bahkan tak memakai _make up_.

"Kau cantik. Percayalah sayang."

Sial! Aku meremas tanganku menahan gugup. Ini tidak lucu.

Tak lama orang tua Kyuhyun datang menghampiri kami. Aku memberi salam sesopan mungkin. Mereka menyapaku dengan ramah. Ibu Kyuhyun tampak cantik dan elegan mengenakan gaun lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap. Ayah Kyuhyun juga tampan dengan setelan jas abu-abunya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sungmin."

"Maaf aku berpenampilan tidak sopan. Kyuhyun tidak memberi tahuku jika akan bertemu kalian."

Ibu Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya meraih tanganku. Menggenggamnya lembut hampir mirip seperti Kyuhyun. Mereka memiliki kesamaan.

"Tidak Sungmin. Kau cantik sama seperti yang Kyuhyun ceritakan pada kami. Aku tak menyangka jika pria menyebalkan seperti Kyuhyun bisa mendapat perempuan cantik sepertimu."

"Pria menyebalkan itu adalah anakmu mom." Protes Kyuhyun.

Aku tersenyum salah tingkah.

Ibu Kyuhyun kembali memelukku. Ia memperingatkan agar tak perlu bersikap canggung pada mereka.

Kami kembali melanjutkan makan malam seraya mengobrol ringan. Banyak yang mereka tanyakan tentang hubungan kami.

Aku tersedak saat Ibu Kyuhyun menanyakan kapan kami akan menikah. Oh! Itu sepertinya terlalu cepat.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Kalian sudah sangat pantas untuk menikah."

Aku menelan ludahku.

"Kami akan secepatnya menikah mom. Asal kalian tidak terus-terusan memaksa kami nantinya." Ucap Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Menunduk malu mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Perempuan mana yang tidak ingin menikah?

Ayah Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia merangkul sayang bahu istrinya. Tak akan ada yang menyangka jika pasangan itu sudah memiliki anak sebesar Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah sayang. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang dulu. Setelah itu baru kita bertemu orang tua Sungmin. Melamar putrinya untuk Kyuhyun."

"Kau benar sayang."

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah sekitar pukul 10. Orang tua Kyuhyun memilih untuk menginap di hotel. Aku terbahak saat orang tua Kyuhyun membuat lelucon jika mereka akan berusaha membuat adik untuk Kyuhyun malam ini. Aku masih mengingat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang mendengus geli melihat tingkah orang tuanya.

Mengingat itu membuatku membayangkan menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan memiliki anak.

Sial! Aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu.

Aku mengurung diriku di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun sedang bertemu dengan bibi Lim pengurus rumah ini.

Aku mengigit bibirku panik. Mengetuk jari-jariku di sisi meja wastafel. Aku bercinta dengan Kyuhyun tanpa pengaman. Bukan hanya minggu kemarin. Tapi juga minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Kyuhyun jarang memakai pengaman. Kami bahkan melupakan itu saat pertama kali melakukannya setelah Kyuhyun kembali dari Inggris. Aku belum mendapat periodeku. Bagaimana jika aku hamil?

"Min. Kau masih didalam?"

Aku menunduk lesu menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar takut jika aku memang hamil. Kami baru saja berbaikan. Aku takut jika Kyuhyun tak mengakui bayi ini. Ia pasti akan mengira jika aku menjebaknya. Tapi demi Tuhan, jika memang aku hamil. Ini adalah bayi Kyuhyun.

"Min. kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi. Aku tak menguncinya.

Ia menghampiriku. Mengangkat tubuhku agar duduk di meja wastafel.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Katakan padaku." Kyuhyun menarik daguku. memaksaku untuk menatapnya "Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku tak tahu Kyu. Aku takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Aku mungkin belum pasti hamil. Tapi aku harus tahu bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun jika nantinya aku memang sedang mengandung anaknya. Aku sudah ingin menangis.

"Aku... Kyu, Aku belum mendapat periodeku."

Alis Kyuhyun mengerut.

"Aku mungkin saja hamil Kyu."

"Kau hamil?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara datar. Sial! Bukan seperti itu reaksi yang aku harapkan. Kyuhyun seperti tak menyukainya.

"Kau jarang memakai pengaman saat kita bercinta Kyu. Aku bisa saja hamil."

Kyuhyun mengehela nafasnya. "Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk meminum pil?"

Aku menatapnya. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Kyuhyun menyalahkanku. Ia tak menyukai bayi ini. Bayi yang bahkan belum pasti keberadaannya di perutku.

"Hey jangan menangis." Kyuhyun mengusap air mataku.

"Apa? Kau sudah jelas menyalahkanku. Kau tak menginginkan bayi ini. Aku memang belum pasti hamil. Tapi sikapmu sudah menunjukan jika kau tak menyukainya."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Jangan memelukku!" Pekikku saat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memelukku. Aku ingin pergi.

"Hey. Sepertinya kau memang hamil Min. Kau terlalu bawa emosi."

Aku tak menanggapinya. Tangisanku semakin pecah saat Kyuhyun membawaku kepelukannya. Aku tak bisa melawan. kepalaku mendadak pusing.

"Jangan menangis." Ia mengusap kepalaku. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku memang takut jika ini akan terjadi. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak menyukai kehadiran bayi kita. Kau masih muda Min. Aku khawatir jika kau belum siap menerima kehadirannya, dan malah tak nyaman dengan kehamilanmu sendiri."

"Aku tak tahu Kyu. Aku menginginkan bayi ini memang ada di perutku. Tapi aku takut kehilanganmu."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya menatapku yang masih saja menangis. "Tidak akan Min. Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

Ia menciumku.

"Lebih baik besok kita ke dokter. Dan pastikan jika bayi kita memang ada di dalam perutmu."

Kyuhyun memelukku. Membiarkanku terus menangis dalam pelukannya. Aku tak tahu. Mungkin ini air mata bahagia. Aku bersyukur dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menyalahkanku. Ia tak akan meninggalkanku dan menginginkan bayi ini. Entah mengapa aku begitu ingim bayi ini benar-benar ada di perutku.

"Sekarang kita tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menggendongku. Membaringkanku perlahan di kasur. Ia berbaring disampingku. Memelukku setelah mencium dahiku sebelumnya.

"Aku akan menjadi ayah."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hay hay hay...

Apa kabar?

Bab 4 akhirnya update ^^

Oh iya. Besok chapter terakhir ya. Ayo yang belum review, boleh tuh kasih reviewnya.

Kok cepet banget? Hahaha iya. Soalnya saya mau buat part 2. nanti kita juga ketemu disana yaaaa.

Maaf banget saya ngga sempet bales review-review kalian. saya bawaannya pengin buru-buru posting aja. Tapi percaya deh, saya baca semua kok reviewnya. I love you guys.. thank you so much. xoxo

Hay Sandrimayy88, aku panggil kamu sansan ya ^^

Review kamu yang paling buat saya pengin nangis sebenernya. Leo itu (bukan) pacar saya. Dia member Vixx yang paling diem dan hot luar dalem. /tabok/ Ganteng kok. Hahaha

Sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca. Review. Follow. Favorite. Saya sayang kalian. Salam kenal juga buat readers baru.

See next chapter guys.

Love

Anissa Lee


	6. BAB 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Hanya sedikit gugup."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku. Aku menggigit bibirku yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku lakukan. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam mencoba mengurangi rasa gugup. Membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun lebih erat.

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya. Sebelah tangannya tak pernah lepas memeluk pinggangku. Ia terlihat santai.

Sesampainya di Seoul pagi tadi. Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk pergi ke dokter kandungan. Aku sudah melakukan tes urin dan pemeriksaan kecil lainnya. Aku tak mengerti apa saja yang mereka lakukan dengan itu. Rasanya sudah seperti menunggu berhari-hari disini.

"Aku sudah mempunyai hasilnya."

Dokter Cha datang membawa selembar amplop coklat dan testpack yang ku pakai tadi. Cha Hakyeon. Ia masih muda, ramah dan juga cantik. Aku rasa ia seumuran dengan Leo.

"Aku harap ini kabar baik. Karena dari yang kulihat kalian sudah siap menjadi orang tua."

"Jadi, Sungmin benar hamil?"

Tanganku terangkat menyentuh perutku. _Apa benar aku hamil?_

"Ya. Kandungannya memang masih sangat muda. Tapi nona Lee memang hamil. Selamat untuk kalian."

"Aku harap noona Lee terus menjaga kesehatan. Jangan bekerja terlalu berat." Lanjutnya.

Kami berpamitan setelah sedikit mengobrol seputar kehamilan dengan Hakyeon. Aku merona saat Kyuhyun menanyakan tentang sex selama masa hamil. Aku tak tahu apa kami bisa mengurangi sex sampai kandunganku berusia enam belas minggu. Mungkin tidak.

"Kau ingin pergi ke tempat lain?"

"Tidak aku ingin pulang saja."

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun. Ia memaksaku untuk menginap disana. Aku sempat menolaknya, cutiku sudah habis dan aku harus kembali bekerja besok. Tapi peduli apa Kyuhyun dengan semua itu. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk berhenti bekerja. Yang benar saja.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau merasa berbeda?"

"Entahlah Kyu. Aku sulit menjelaskannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menghampiriku. Mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh perutku dengan lembut.

"Tumbuhlah sehat di dalam sana sayang. Daddy mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum. _Daddy?_

"Kyu…"

"Hm…"

"Bagaimana jika orang tuamu mengira aku menjebakmu."

Kyuhyun mendongak. Kedua alisnya mengerut mantapku tak mengerti.

Ayolah, aku baru saja bertemu mereka kemarin. Akan terlihat konyol ketika kami kembali bertemu dan mengatakan jika aku hamil. Sudah pasti mereka akan berfikir aku sengaja melakukannya. Dan mendesak Kyuhyun agar segera menikahiku.

"Mungkin saja mereka mengira jika aku menjebakmu Kyu. agar kau cepat menikahiku."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia meraih bibirku, hanya mengecupnya saja.

"Kau bahkan tahu mereka meminta kita agar cepat menikah. Aku rasa mereka tidak akan berfikir seperti itu. Mungkin sebaliknya, mereka akan senang mendapatkan cucu."

Kyuhyun kembali menciumku.

"Besok lusa kita pergi ke rumah orang tuamu. Aku akan melamarmu hari itu juga."

.

.

.

.

Aku tak menyangka apa yang Kyuhyun katakan itu benar. Jauh berbeda dari apa yang ada di kepalaku. Orang tua Kyuhyun terlihat senang mendengar kabar aku hamil. Mereka meminta kami untuk melangsungkan pernikahan secepatnya.

"Kalau perlu kalian menikah minggu depan. Biar kami yang menyiapkan semuanya."

"Tidak mom. Itu terlalu cepat."

"Kyuhyun benar sayang. Minggu depan itu terlalu cepat. Kita juga harus membicarakan ini dengan orang tua Sungmin."

"Kau benar. Aku terlalu senang."

Minggu depan? Ryeowook akan membunuhku karena itu adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Yesung.

Agak sedikit berbeda dengan orang tua Kyuhyun. Ayah dan ibuku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi aku bersyukur mereka bisa memahami kami. Mereka percaya kelak aku dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi orang tua yang baik. Dan Kyuhyun adalah pria yang tepat untukku.

Well, pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Satu bulan setelah pernikahan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Bisa di tebak seberapa terkejutnya mereka.

"APA?!"

Aku menutup rapat telingaku. Eunhyuk hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya setelah mendengar rencana pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dan Kibum saling berpandangan tak percaya. Sementara Donghae, Siwon dan Yesung terus bersorak dengan nada yang menggoda. Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala para pria itu.

"Kalian satu bulan ini menghilang dan tiba-tiba datang membawa kabar yang luar biasa." Donghae mematikan batang rokoknya. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah ku. Mengaduh sakit saat kepalan tangan Kyuhyun mendarat di kepalanya.

"Ya! Kyu. Aku hanya ingin memberi ciuman selamat pada Sungmin."

"Aku akan meniduri Eunhyuk jika kau berani mencium Sungmin."

"Ya! bicara apa kau?"

Aku dan Eunhyuk menghela nafas jengah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan melihat mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

"Diamlah. Kalian berisik sekali." Protes Kibum.

Seorang pelayan mengantar beberapa botol wine dan makanan ringan. Kyuhyun memesan minuman jeruk untukku. Oh! Sepertinya tidak ada wine sampai baby Cho lahir.

"Aku dan Yesung yang akan menikah. Tapi malah kau yang hamil." Ryeowook megerucutkan bibirnya. Yesung tertawa melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Dan ya, tentu saja pria itu tak akan mensia-siakan bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bergerak cepat Kyu."

Aku memutar manik mataku. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai menanggapi celotehan Siwon.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Kibum.

"Bulan depan. Masih banyak yang harus kami persiapkan." Kyuhyun mengambil gelas wine dari tangan Kibum.

"Oh Tuhan." Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Meneguk _wine_ nya kemudian. "Aku akan menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Bisakah aku saja yang menjadi pengantin?"

"Aku akan menikahimu cantik." Sahut Donghae.

Aku tertawa melihat Eunhyuk mencebikan bibirnya. Mereka sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Karena sedari tadi Eunhyuk memilih duduk di sebelah Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Aku akan bangkrut jika harus membeli hadiah untuk kalian di waktu yang berdekatan."

"Kau memiliki pacar yang kaya raya, Kim Kibum." Ucap Yesung.

"Dia tidak akan memberikan uang padaku jika aku tidak tidur dengannya."

Siwon tertawa. Ia mengambil dompet di saku celananya. Menyerahkan semua kartu kreditnya pada Kibum. "Untukmu sayang."

Mereka berciuman. Aku sempat melihat tangan Siwon yang menelusup ke dalam rok yang Kibum kenakan. Oh please, mereka butuh tempat.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 11 kami kembali ke apartemen. Aku membereskan semua pakaianku ke dalam lemari. Mulai hari ini Kyuhyun tak membiarkanku untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah.

"Aku lupa kapan aku membeli ini."

Aku menatap lingerie di tanganku. Awalnya aku berniat untuk membiarkan itu tetap berada di lemari. Aku tak tahu hal apa yang menggodaku untuk memakainya. Aku hanya berfikir lingerie itu tak akan lagi muat jika aku tak memakainya sekarang. Perutku akan semakin membesar nantinya.

Aku memuji diriku seperti orang bodoh sambil menatap tubuhku di cermin. Aku merasa sangat terbuka mengenakannya. Bahannya yang tipis dan transparan membuat pakaian dalamku terlihat jelas.

Aku menyusul Kyuhyun di ruang kerjanya. Ia sedang memeriksa beberapa email yang belum sempat ia buka. Berbicara tentang pekerjaan, hampir semua karyawan di kantor sudah mengetahui hubungan kami.

Victoria mengomel sepanjang hari padaku. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku harus mentraktirnya ke salon. Tuan putri yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku menyayanginya.

Tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Victoria, Jungmo bahkan memutuskan bertanya langsung pada Kyuhyun. Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Aku membuka pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Ia tampak sibuk dengan laptopnya. _Kyuhyunku sangat tampan jika sedang serius._

"Kyu kau masih sibuk?"

"Seben-" Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya. "Wow…"

Sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk senyuman. Aku berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menyenderkan tubuhku di tepi mejanya.

"Kemari."

Kyuhyun menarikku untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Milikku berkedut merasakan miliknya yang mulai mengeras.

"Mencoba membangunkan srigala?"

"Tidak." Aku mengedikan bahuku. "Perutku akan membesar nantinya. Dan ini tak akan lagi muat di tubuhku. Jadi aku memakainya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau sexy."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya menciumku begitu lembut. bibirnya yang tebal perlahan menurun keleherku, mengecup kulit leherku berkali-kali. Aku meremas rambut belakangnya. Mendesah saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat leherku.

Aku semakin bergerak liar saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai meremas dadaku. sebelah tangannya yang bebas membelai paha dalamku yang terbuka. Menyelipkan jarinya menggoda milikku yang sudah basah. Aku menginginkan lebih.

"Kyu jangan menggodaku."

"Itu hukuman untukmu sayang."

Ia mendorong jarinya ke dalam milikku. Aku mendesah menikmatinya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membenamkan wajahku di lehernya. Meremas bahu Kyuhyun saat ia makin menggodaku.

"Damn! Aku ingin ada di dalammu."

"Lakukanlah." Ucapku susah payah. "Perlahan."

Ia mengubah posisi dudukku. merobek celana dalamku seperti biasanya. Aku heran mengapa Kyuhyun mudah sekali melakukan itu. Aku pernah mencobanya karena penasaran. Dan tak ada satupun yang robek di tanganku.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuhku. Aku merasa penuh dan hangat oleh miliknya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Menyentuh milikku membuatku kembali mendesah di telinganya. Tangannya kembali meremas dadaku yang masih tertutup bra. Kyuhyun sengaja tak menelanjangiku.

"Kyuhyun."

"Ya cantik. Sebut namaku."

Aku mengeratkan pelukan di leher Kyuhyun saat miliknya kembali menyentuhku.

"Min..." Aku senang mendengarnya mendesah. Itu sangat sexy.

Aku menyeringai tipis. Oh! Kyuhyun melupakan pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat pergerakannya. Kami klimaks bersamaan kemudian. Aku senang Kyuhyun mengikuti saran dokter. Sperma tidak baik untuk usia kandungan yang masih muda. Ia memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkannya di dalamku.

"Ah! Kyu..." Aku memekik kencang. Kyuhyun meremas dadaku sangat keras. Entahlah, aku merasa dadaku sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

"Sensitif sekali." Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia menggerakan jarinya menggoda dadaku.

"Diam kau Cho!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang tak akan pernah di lupakan oleh Ryeowook dan Yesung. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri setelah melakukan pemberkatan nikah pagi hari tadi.

Ryeowook sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin putih rancangan Eunhyuk. Begitu pula Yesung. Pria itu bak seorang pangeran yang menikahi tuan putri.

Aku melihat lagi penampilanku di cermin. Gaun pemberian Ryeowook terlihat sexy di tubuhku yang sedikit berisi. Gaun panjang tanpa lengan ini memperlihatkan hampir seluruh punggungku. Aku sengaja menata rambutku ke atas. Itu sempurna.

Kibum dan Eunhyuk juga terlihat luar biasa mengenakan gaun berwana senada denganku. Ryeowook sengaja memberikan ini pada kami. Ia memiliki selera yang baik.

Yesung dan Ryeowook mengadakan pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka di Hotel milik Donghae. Ya, ini akan menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahanku juga nanti.

Pesta pernikahan seperti dalam dongeng adalah impian Ryeowook. Ia sungguh beruntung karena Yesung benar-benar mewujudkannya. Ada beberapa wartawan yang hadir mengingat Yesung adalah pemilik penerbit majalah terkenal di Korea selatan. Aku juga bertemu dengan Anna. Selain rekan bisnis Kyuhyun, ia juga rekan bisnis Yesung.

"Noona."

"Leo."

Leo memelukku. Mencium pipiku seperti biasanya.

"Kau datang?"

"Ryeowook noona dan aku berteman baik. Tentu saja aku harus datang ke pesta pernikahannya." Leo mengambil segelas wine saat seorang pelayan menawarkannya pada kami.

"Kau tak minum?"

"Tidak."

 _Aku merindukan wine._

"Bibi Lee bilang kau akan menikah. Kau tega sekali tak memberi tahuku. Aku merasa kau menghianatiku noona."

Aku memutar mataku.

"Tutup mulutmu Jung Leo. Atau calon suamiku akan memukulmu."

Kami tertawa. Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tak bercanda dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang menghampiri kami. Ia baru saja menemui temannya yang juga teman Yesung. Aku tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun dan Leo saling mengenal. Mereka pernah bertemu saat di inggris. Aku melupakan sesuatu jika Leo juga pernah tinggal disana.

"Bahagiakan noonaku bung. Aku percaya padamu."

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan melakukannya Mr. Jung."

Leo berpamit kembali menemui kekasihnya. Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan selain mengetahui jika kekasih Leo adalah dokter Cha Hakyeon. Aku tak menyangka pria seperti Leo mendapatkan kekasih seorang dokter.

.

.

.

.

Pesta sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Yesung menyewa beberapa kamar hotel untuk keluarga dan juga teman-teman dekatnya.

Aku langsung melesat ke toilet sesampainya di kamar. Perutku tiba-tiba seperti di kocok. Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan _morning sickness_ yang orang-orang katakanpun aku belum pernah mengalaminya.

Hampir lima belas menit aku mengurung di disana. Tak ada yang kumuntahkan selain cairan bening. Aku seperti tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk keluar.

"Min."

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiriku. Ia sudah berganti pakaian.

"Jangan mendekat Kyu. Kau akan jijik melihat aku seperti ini. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun seperti orang tuli yang tak mendengarkan ucapanku. Ia menekan kran air menyiram muntahanku yang masih tersisa. Aku pasrah saat Kyuhyun menggendongku. Mendudukanku di meja wastafel, membantuku membersihkan mulut.

"Apa yang kau makan tadi?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak memakan makanan yang aneh-aneh. Aku juga tak minum."

"Apa perlu kita ke dokter?"

"Tidak usah. Ibu bilang perempuan hamil memang akan sering mual seperti ini. Aku tak apa."

"Aku akan memesan teh untukmu. Itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Aku mengangguk. Kyuhyun menciumku sebelum menggendongku keluar. Ia membantuku berganti pakaian. Nafas Kyuhyun terlihat memberat saat tangannya membelai pinggulku. Aku tersenyum, memberi kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Biasanya ibu hamil akan menginginkan sesuatu. Mungkin saja ada yang ingin kau makan atau minum. Aku akan mencarikannya nanti."

"Maksudmu mengidam?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya iya."

"Apa? katakan saja."

Aku bergairah sejak Kyuhyun membantuku berganti pakaian. Jemarinya yang menyentuh kulitku membuatku menginginkan lebih. Kyuhyun seperti memiliki sihir di jari-jarinya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku. "Sex."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sekilas. "Thanks god." Bisiknya di bibirku.

Aku menutup mata saat Kyuhyun menciumku. Ia mendorong tubuhku perlahan. Memenjarakanku di dalam kungkungannya. Aku membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Membuka mulutku mempersilahkan lidahnya untuk masuk menyapa lidahku.

"Aku sudah berusaha menahannya sejak kau memakai gaun sialan itu."

Aku terkekeh melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya.

"Itu gaun pemberian Ryeowook. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan seperti itu."

"Ryeowook hampir membuatku menidurimu di pesta pernikahannya."

"Apapun lakukanlah. Aku menginginkanmu." Aku menyentuh miliknya yang masih tertutup celana. "Dia juga merindukanku."

"Sial! Kau memiliki mulut nakal yang sexy."

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

Kyuhyun POV

Aku mungkin belum pernah merasa gugup seperti ini sebelumnya. Orang-orang mungkin tak menyadari itu. Aku menarik nafasku berkali-kali. Ini adalah hari yang paling ku nantikan seumur hidupku.

Kami memilih untuk melaksanakan pemberkatan nikah di kota kelahiran Sungmin dan akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan di Seoul minggu depan. Ini tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya keluarga dan teman terdekat saja yang hadir disini.

"Kau gugup?"

"Ya."

Ibu tersenyum lalu memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya. Selain Sungmin, Ibu adalah wanita yang sangat ku cintai di dunia ini.

"Kau akan menikah sekarang. Jadilah suami yang baik Kyu."

"Tentu mom." Aku kembali memeluknya. "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

Donghae, Yesung dan Siwon menghampiriku. Mereka sama sekali tak membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Yang mereka bicarakan tak jauh dari malam pertama. Ayolah, aku sudah akan memiliki anak.

"Kapan kalian akan meyusulku?"

"Kapanpun jika Kibumku meminta."

"Kami tidak ingin terburu-buru sepertimu Kyu." Sahut Donghae.

Aku mencebikan bibirku. "Jangan menyesal jika Eunhyuk lebih dulu di lamar pria lain. Kau terlalu lambat."

Yesung tertawa.

"Kyuhyun benar. Berhentilah jadi pria brengsek dan nikahi mereka."

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit aku berdiri di altar menunggu Sungmin. Aku tersenyum saat pintu terbuka. Sungmin berjalan mengapit lengan ayahnya. Ia sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin pemberian ibuku. Aku pria yang sangat beruntung. Aku mencintainya.

"Jaga putriku." Ayah Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tentu ayah." Aku mengulurkan tanganku meraih tangan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum menatapku begitu lembut.

"Kau sangat cantik." Bisikku.

"Kau juga tampan."

Aku senang melihatnya tersipu. Sekarang aku percaya jika perempuan hamil memiliki aura yang berbeda. Mereka terlihat jauh lebih cantik dan menggoda dengan tubuh yang sedikit berisi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

END

Finally...

Hahaha saya yakin banyak yang kecewa. Tapi biarlah, yang penting selesai. Saya seneng. . kekeke

Oh iya. . Soal part 2. itu bukan pairing Kyuhyun Sungmin ya. Tapi couple lain.

Saya suka semua couple SJ. Anggap aja pairing itu diurutan kedua. Yang pertama itu alur cerita sama narasinya. Ya, walau narasi saya masih amburadul sih. Alur ceritanya juga pasaran. /nangis

Jadi kita ketemu disana yaaaaa... Hahaha

Siapa pairing selanjutnya?

Sesuai request terbanyak. Hehehe Jadi ayok review. (saya ngaku kalo ini emang modus)

Maaf kalo tulisan ini masih berantakan. Typo dimana-mana. Ngga apalahnya, ini cuma fic kok bukan skripsi. hehehe

Apalah arti fic ini tanpa review kalian. TT

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow. Salam kenal juga buat readers baru. I love you so much guys. You rock ! !

Pokoknya saya sayang kalian. /peluk

See you next fic~

Love,

Anissa Lee


End file.
